The Two Towers
by The May Waters
Summary: Join Hazel, Ruby, Sam, Frodo, Pippin, and Merry and the rest of the Fellowship, as they continue their journey towards Mordor. Smeagol becomes a new pet of Frodo's, much to his companion's displeasure. Ruby joins in on the attack of the Ent's. In all honesty, Hazel should've never let Ruby be alone with the two trouble making hobbits, but she did. By Jessie Brown and Cassidy Evans.
1. The Taming of Smeagol

The Lord of the Rings

The Two Towers

**A Jessie Brown and Cassidy Evans Fan-fiction!**

* * *

** Chapter 1**

**The Taming of Sméagol**

* * *

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf yelled.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried.

The balrog stood tall, covered in bright gold flames.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor!" Gandalf continued in a loud voice. "The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" At this the balrog pulled out a sword, breathed in flame. It brought its sword down upon Gandalf, who blocked it with amazing strength. "Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf ordered. The balrog whipped its sword, turning it into a horse-whip, still made of fire.

"_You shall not pass!_" Gandalf yelled, his voice reaching its peak as he raised his staff. He placed on the bridge, sweat pouring down his face. He hadn't done anything this exciting for a long time. The balrog stepped forward, only to have the bridge break and fall. The fiery demand fell into the darkness. Gandalf sighed in relief and went to join his companions. That is until the balrog gave one last whip that wrapped around Gandalf's foot. He stumbled and hung over the edge. Hazel ran forward, making an attempt to save the wizard. But she felt Frodo's arm wrap around her, holding her back.

"Gandalf!" She cried helplessly. Gandalf struggled for a moment and looked at his friends.

"Fly you fools!" He said, and let go.

"Gandalf!" Hazel sat up and shouted, stirring Sam and Frodo from their sleep.

"What is it Miss Hazel?" Sam asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing," Hazel said quickly and lay back down. "It was just a dream." But Hazel was still shaking, even after the next morning.

* * *

"Can you see the bottom?" Sam called.

"No," Frodo replied. "Don't look down Sam, just keep going!" Sam nodded nervously and continued to climb down the cliff. Hazel was the last climbing down, not fond of having to climb at all.

It had been at least three days sense the three hobbits separated from the group. Hazel tried not to think of her friends in any possible danger, especially her sister, Ruby. Hazel was pulled out of her thoughts when Sam's foot had slipped. He caught himself then quickly called out in panic.

"No, catch it Mr. Frodo! Catch it!" He cried. At this, Hazel finally dared to look down to see what Sam had dropped. It was a small wooden box, bouncing off the rocks. Frodo reached out and caught it with one hand, which would have been impressive if he had not slipped.

"Ah!"

"Frodo!" Sam and Hazel cried out needlessly, for the ground was not far away after all.

"I think I found the bottom." Frodo said. Sam and Hazel quickly scrambled after him.

"Bogs and rope and goodness knows what!" Sam muttered. "It not natural-none of it!" He continued as he helped Hazel down. Frodo examined the box Sam had misplaced.

"What's in this?" He asked, wondering why Sam had an emotional attachment to it.

"Nothing," Sam said, walking over to Frodo. Hazel came and stood beside Frodo, also examining the box. "Just a bit of seasoning," He continued. "I thought maybe if we was having a roast chicken one night."

"Seasoning?" Frodo asked, giving him a queer look.

"Roast chicken?" Hazel asked, giving him the same look.

Sam shrugged. "You never know."

"Oh Sam," Frodo smiled. "Our dear Sam." He opened the box and found a sight he hadn't seen for a long time.

"It's very special y'know," Sam continued. "It the finest salt in all the Shire!"

"It is special," Frodo agreed. "It's a little bit of home." He handed the box back to Sam. Hazel gave him a hug of gratitude, for bringing a bit of the Shire with them. Hazel wasn't sure if she even wanted to use it. Frodo walked over to the rope hanging from the cliff.

"We can't leave this here for someone to follow us down." Frodo said.

"Who's going to follow us down here Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked. Frodo knew the answer; he just didn't know how to answer, so he stayed silent.

"It's a shame really," Sam continued. "Lady Galadriel gave me that. Real elfish rope…" He walked toward the cliff, gripping the rope. "There's nothing for it, it's one of my knots," Sam said. "It won't come free in a hurry." He said, giving the rope a quick tug. With that, the rope quickly slipped and landed on the ground in front of them.

"Real elfish rope." Frodo repeated with a teasing smile on his face. But Hazel was not at all humored.

"I should have tied that knot!" Hazel said.

"What do you know about tying knots?!" Sam demanded as Hazel walked away. "Have you read about it?"

Hazel turned and gave Sam a dirty look.

"Sam," She said, trying to stay calm. "That is the most idiotic question you have ever asked me."

"She is right," Frodo agreed. "Very unnecessary."

Sam stood there examining the rope. Then it dawned on him.

"Real elfish rope!" He gasped.

"Don't feel too bad Sam." Hazel said. "Accidents happen."

"No," Sam said. "It did not fall by coincidence!"

"The rope might have broken," Hazel said. "Or frayed on the rock-edge, I expect."

"I bet it didn't," Sam said. "It doesn't look broken or frayed at all!"

"Then I'm afraid it must have been the knot." Hazel said.

Sam shook his head. "Have it your own way Miss Hazel. "But I think it came off itself-when I called!"

Frodo smiled at the bickering cousins.

It was as if some things would never change, no matter how far they were from home.

* * *

Of course the hobbits couldn't linger. They had to continue. The argument led on for another hour or so, and then all became silent as they walked on. Until Sam had stopped and gasped, looking at a red sky in the distance.

"Mordor," He breathed. "The one place in all the lands we don't want to see any closer. The one place we're trying to get to. The one place where just can't get." He turned around. "Let's face it Mr. Frodo, we're lost. I don't think Mr. Gandalf meant for us to come this way."

"Gandalf didn't mean for a lot of things to happen," Frodo replied. "But they did." He looked out into the red sky and gasped, a look of pain coming across his face.

He sat down on the rock, taking deep breaths.

"Frodo?" Hazel asked.

"It's the ring, isn't it?" Sam asked.

"It's getting heavy," He said, grasping his chest. He lifted his water bottle and took a drink.

"What food have we got left?" Frodo asked.

"Let me see," Sam settled himself on the ground and opened his pack. "Lembas bread." He said. He started looking through his pack. "And look! _More_ lembas bread."

"Better than nothing," Hazel said. "Hand me two." Sam gave Hazel her request and she brought one of the leaf wraps over to Frodo. Then she sat on the ground by his feet, leaning against his legs.

"I'm not all for foreign food," Hazel said. "But this elfish stuff…it's not bad."

"Nothing ever dampens your spirits, does it Hazel?" Frodo said, playing with her hair. Hazel smiled at him and looked off into the distance, catching a sight of dark clouds.

"Those storm clouds might." Hazel said.

"All right," Sam said. "Who's taking the first watch?"

"I am," Said Hazel.

"I am," Said Frodo.

"All right Frodo," Sam said. "Wake me up when it's my turn though."

"Hey!" Hazel cried. "What about me?!"

"What?" Sam asked.

"I spoke first-I'm taking the first watch!" Hazel declared.

"No," Frodo said. "One of us has to keep their strength up, might as well be you."

"No," Hazel said, standing up. "If any of us needs rest it's _you_!"

They glanced at each other for a long moment, hiding their argument from Sam.

"How about this," Sam proposed, standing up. "How about I take the first watch, and then I'll wake you up Hazel so you can take the second, how's that?"

"Not good," Hazel said. "You said that last night, and the night before."

"All right!" Frodo snapped, standing on his feet as well. "I will take the first watch, and Hazel, I will wake you up, I promise!"

Hazel turned to stare him in the eye, making sure he was telling the truth. She finally nodded her head, but she was very surprised. She sat down in shock and fear.

For once, they couldn't read each other.

* * *

That night, Frodo waited and waited. The rain was pouring down on them. Even their small shelter wasn't keeping them dry. He looked up as he heard a strange growling from above him. He knew what it was, but he couldn't see it.

He went over to Hazel and shook her awake, unsure how she was able to sleep in the rain.

"It's your turn," He whispered. She sat up and stretched.

"Don't hesitate to wake Sam up when you feel tired." Frodo said. "And don't hesitate if something comes near, better safe than sorry."

* * *

It was dry the next morning. They packed up and continued. The rocks seemed malicious as they walked on.

They walked on, surrounded by rocks.

They walked on, surrounded by rocks.

They walked on, surrounded by rocks.

If you are wondering why I'm writing this over and over, it's because that's how the hobbits felt. They felt like they had been in the same place, over and over. They walked on, surrounded by rocks.

"This looks strangely familiar," Sam said.

"It's because we've been here before!" Frodo exclaimed. "We're going in circles!"

"What is that horrid stink?" Hazel asked suddenly. "I wonder if there's a nasty bog nearby, can you smell it?"

"Yes," Frodo said. "I can smell it, we're not alone."

* * *

That night, everyone slept with their heads to the cliff. Suddenly, a creature peered over, breathing strangely. He seized his moment of opportunity and crawled down the cliff, very insect-like.

"Thieves!" It growled. "They're thieves! They're fifthly little thieves! Where is it? Where is it? They stole it from us! My…Precious… Curse them! We hates them! It's ours it is! And we wants it!"

Frodo and Sam jumped up and seized the creature by the wrists. All three of them yelled out and awoken Hazel.

"Hazel, get back!" Frodo ordered. Hazel obeyed and watched them as the creature wrestled Frodo for the ring. Sam tried to pull it away from Frodo, only to be kicked in the face and dazed. The creature jumped onto Frodo once more, and Hazel decided not to stand back and watch. She ran over and wrapped her arms around the creature's body and lifted him off of Frodo. But then the creature turned unexpectedly on Hazel, head-butting her, pulling her hair, and then biting her shoulder. She let out a cry and then fell to the ground. The creature wrapped an arm around her throat and both legs around her body.

Things would have been unfortunate for Hazel if she had been alone. But Frodo ran over and pulled back black strings that were once considered hair, making the creature's head roll back. Frodo put his sword under its throat.

"This is Sting." Frodo said. "You've seen it before, haven't you?" Frodo had never felt so angry in his life, and his patience was just about out. "Gollum," He growled. "Now release her, or you will feel it this time! Release her now, or I'll cut your throat!" Gollum was reluctant at first, but then he obeyed. Hazel quickly stood up and gasped for air.

Gollum let out a cry like a child, and he did so, even as Sam tied the rope around his neck and dragged him along.

"It burns!" He cried. "It burns us! It freezes us!" He grabbed onto rocks or any anchors he could find. "You twisted heads! Take it off us!"

"Quiet you!" Sam yelled.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Gollum threw back his head and hands and let out a cry.

"It's no use!" Hazel said. "Every orc in Mordor is going to hear this!"

"I think we should just tie him up and leave him!" Sam stated.

"No, no," Gollum cried. "That would kill us! _Kill us!_"

"It's no better than you deserve!" Sam said.

"Maybe he does deserve to die," Frodo said.

"But now that I see him," Hazel admitted. "I do pity him." Frodo looked at Hazel in surprise, in a mixture of her just being attacked by Gollum and also speaking Frodo's mind.

Gollum sat up. "We be nice to them if they be nice to us. Take it off us. We swears to do whatever you wants us…we swears!" He said, bowing his head to the ground.

"There's no promise you can make that I can trust." Frodo said firmly. "You attacked my friends and me."

Gollum lifted his head. "We swears," He said. "To serve the Master of the Precious…we swear on the…the…_the Precious! Gollum! Gollum!_"

"The ring is treacherous; it will hold you to your word." Frodo said.

"Yes," Gollum said. "On the Precious…" He crawled toward Frodo. "On the Precious…and we will not hurt the Mistress again…we swears!"

"I don't believe you!" Sam shouted, rushing at Gollum. The creature cowered away and made a run for it, only to be pulled down by the rope that held him.

"Sam!" Hazel cried.

"He's trying to trick us!" Sam said. "If we let him go he'll throttle us in our sleep!"

Frodo walked toward Gollum, who cowered in fear of being hurt any further. He knelt down in front of Gollum.

"You know the way to Mordor?" Frodo asked.

"Yes," Gollum hesitated.

"You've been there before?" Frodo asked.

Gollum hesitated again. "Yes,"

Frodo reached out and lifted the rope over Gollum's head.

"You will lead us to the Black Gate." Frodo said.

At that same second, Gollum took off while the hobbits followed. He glanced back a few times to see if they were still following. But Gollum started talking to himself again.

"To the gate, to the gate, to the gate, Master says."

"No! We can't go back, not there! Not to _him_! They can't make us! _Gollum! Gollum!_"

"But we swore to serve the Master and the Mistress of the Precious!"

"No! Ashes and dust and thirst there is, and pits, pits, pits! And orcses! Thousands of orcses! And the great eye always watching…_watching! Raaaaaah!_" He turned around and growled at the hobbits and ran off.

"Hey!" Sam yelled. "Come back now! Come back you!" He turned on Frodo. "There now, what did I tell you?! He's run off the old villain! So much for his promises!"

"This way, hobbits," Gollum said, peeking his head from behind a rock. "Follow me!"


	2. The Passage of the Marshes

**Chapter 2**

**The Passage of the Marshes**

* * *

"See," Said Gollum as a valley was revealed. "See? We led you out! Hurry hobbitses, hurry! Very lucky we find you!" The hobbits continued their journey down into the valley. Sam paused to glare at Gollum.

"Nice hobbit," Gollum said quietly.

They finally made it into the valley. Sam was at ease until he stepped into some marsh. "It's a bog!" He cried. "He's led us into a swamp!"

"Oh no!" Hazel said. "Not another marshland!"

"A swamp," Gollum said. "Yes, yes," He came toward the hobbits. "Come Master and Mistress, we will take you on safe paths through the mists." He said as he continued. "Come hobbits, come! We must move quickly. I found it; I did, the way through the marshes. Orcs don't use it, orcs don't know it. They go 'round, for miles and miles. Come quickly, just and quick like shadows we must be."

They stopped to rest and eat lunch.

"I hate this place," Sam said. "It's too quiet; there hasn't been sight or sound of a bird for two days."

"No," Gollum agreed. "No birdses to eat…no crunchable birdses..." He took a deep breath and threw his arms in the air. "We are famished! Yes, _famished _we are Precious!" He stopped and looked at the ground, and reached and grasped at something. He lifted up a worm and examined it. Then he tossed it into his mouth and slurped it like you would with spaghetti. Hazel put away her slice of lembas bread, feeling a loss of appetite.

"Here," Frodo said, tossing a piece to Gollum.

Gollum looked over curiously. "What is it they eats? Is it tasty?" He quickly shoved the lembas piece into his mouth, only to cough and spit it out. "It tried to chokes us! We can't eat hobbit food! We must staaaaaarve!"

"Starve then," Sam said. "And good riddance!"

"Fat hobbit," Gollum cried. "He does not care if we be hungry…He does not care if we should _die_!" But then he turned to Frodo. "But not Master," He said, smiling at Frodo. "Master cares, Master knows…yes, Precious…" Frodo gripped his chest.

"Once it takes hold of us," Gollum whispered. "It never lets go." He reached out. Frodo slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" He gasped. Gollum jumped back in surprise, ashamed of what he almost did.

* * *

After awhile, they continued across the marshes. Bits of fire blazed, but they ceased to spread around. Sam looked down into the water.

"There are dead things," He said. "Dead faces in the water!"

"Yes," Gollum said. "All dead. All rotten. Elves, men, and orcses. A great battle long ago."

He turned to look at the hobbits. "The Dead Marshes…yes, yes, that is their name. This way, don't follow the lights!" Sam stumbled and nearly fell into the water.

"Careful now," Gollum warned. "Or hobbitses go down to join the dead ones, and light candles of their own!"

Hazel walked over to the edge of the water. The light seemed so intriguing. But she remembered Gollum's warning, so she walked away, only to realize she was walking toward the light. She was looking over the edge before she could stop herself. She looked into the water and saw an elf with beautiful red hair.

"Hazel!" Sam shouted. But to Hazel, Sam sounded so far away she could barely hear him.

The elf's eyes opened.

And down fell Hazel into the water.

She looked around in panic. It was as if the cold water had awoken her. The elf seemed to glide toward her, reaching out. She wanted to scream, but of course she was under water. More and more corpses surrounded her, as if sneering and blinded by their jealousy that they were dead and she was alive. Hazel closed her eyes, not wanting to see such a sight and expecting to die. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and lift her out of the water. She gasped for air and coughed. She opened her eyes, expecting to see Frodo there. He was not there, for it was not Frodo who saved her. She looked up into wide piercing blue eyes.

"Gollum?" She asked weakly.

"Don't follow the lights!" Gollum repeated taking hold of Hazel's collar to make sure the message had gotten across. Then he let her go and crawled away.

"Hazel, are you alright?" Frodo asked, resting her head in his lap. She looked up and had a horrible thought.

Though much younger, Frodo looked a lot like Gollum.

* * *

That night, Hazel kept coughing. Being through the pass of Caradhras, being caught in the rain and almost drowning in the Marshes was finally catching up and taking its toll on her. Gasping for air, she collapsed on the ground and Frodo suggested resting for the night. She wrapped herself in a blanket and Frodo gave her his.

"Sweat this out," He said, kissing her forehead. "Get some rest." For Hazel it was easy, but for Frodo it was hard. He pulled the ring out when he was sure Sam and Hazel were asleep. He didn't want them worrying.

Or medaling.

He lay there, petting the ring as if it were Hazel's cat. He heard Gollum speak up the words that Frodo was mouthing.

"So bright," He said. "So beautiful, _our _Precious!" Frodo sat up quickly in surprise.

"What did you say?" Frodo asked.

"Master should be resting; Master needs to keep up his strength." Gollum said, addressing his Master.

But Frodo stood up and walked over to Gollum. "Who are you?"

"Mustn't ask us," Gollum said. "None it's business."

Frodo knelt down to Gollum's level. "Gandalf told me you were one of the river folk."

"Cold be hand and heart in bone, cold it is and far from home." Gollum said, trying to ignore Frodo. But Frodo crept around to look him in the eye.

"He said your life was a sad story." Frodo said.

"They do not see what lies ahead when Sun has failed and Moon is dead." Gollum continued. But Frodo kept looking him in the eye.

"You weren't much different from a hobbit once, were you…Sméagol?" Frodo said.

"What did you call me?" Gollum asked in surprise.

"That was your name once, wasn't it?" Frodo said, though he knew the answer.

"My name…" Gollum breathed. "Sméagol…"

Suddenly a cry they hoped to never hear again rose in the air. Sam jumped up in fright. Gollum looked around nervously. Hazel didn't move.

"Black Riders!" Sam cried.

"Hide!" Sméagol cried. "Hide!" Frodo gripped his left shoulder as pain rushed through it. He felt like he was being stabbed on Weathertop all over again.

"Frodo, come on!" Sam said, grabbing his arm and helping him to his feet.

"Hide!" Sméagol said, diving into a bush. "They will see us!" Sam helped Frodo down into the bush.

"Mistress!" Sméagol cried. "Mistress, come quick!"

Hazel didn't move.

"Hazel!" Sam rushed over and tried to wake her. "Come Miss Hazel!"

"But I'm tired." Hazel said. "Just let me sleep."

Sam picked her up and carried her to the bush and set her next to Frodo. Hazel was aware of the danger, she just couldn't wake. She blinked and blinked, trying to wake herself up. Sam looked up into the sky and saw a creature, much like a bat, and riding it was the Nazgul.

"Wraiths!" Sméagol cried. "Wraiths on wings!"

Frodo gasped and reached into his shirt, looking for the ring, feeling the need to disappear.

"They are looking for it!" Sméagol said. "They are looking for the Precious!"

Hazel suddenly felt awake. She reached for his hand and held it in hers, acting as his lifeline as she had before.

"It's alright Frodo," She said softly. He looked at her gratefully, but his face was filled with pain.

When the danger passed, Sméagol looked around to see if there was any more.

"Come quickly hobbits," Sméagol said. "The Black Gate is very close."


	3. The Uruk-Hai and the Night CampatFangorn

Chapter 3

The Uruk-Hai, and the night camp at Fangorn

* * *

Ruby had been riding atop these filthy Uruk-Hai creatures for… well she didn't know how long. All she knew was she was tired of it. At first she had struggled against her captors, refusing to make anything easy for them, especially when they had bound the hobbits hands and tried to take her violin from her. She had rolled onto her back, kicking out at anyway who tried to pry it off. "Give it here you little Shire-rat!" One of them had growled at her, back handing her hard across the face as he did so.

"Over my dead body!" She spat (literally) at him, gritting her teeth as she struggled to deal with the pain of her throbbing cheek.

"I can arrange that." He'd replied holding up his sword to spear her through, but Pippin (who had somehow miraculously pulled away from his own captors as they were trying to place him on one of the Uruks backs) threw himself on top of Ruby, shielding her body with his own.

"Don't touch her!" He cried, at the same time she screamed his name in surprise.

"Fine, your fate can be the same as hers." The Uruk said smiling with evil delight at the prospect, and Ruby was about to rescind realizing that no violin could truly be worth the life of her friend, when the leader of the bunch came over and stopped him from doing anything reckless.

"Leave them you fool. You know the orders." He reprimanded.

"But she won't let us take it." The other protested, glaring at Ruby (who was still under Pippin) with utter contempt.

"Then let her keep it, as long as she is unable to use it this hardly matters." The leader told him, and with that picked both of the hobbits up and personally placed them on the backs of two of the other Uruks.

"Are you okay?" Pippin called as softly as he could over to her, but she couldn't respond. She had nearly gotten him killed with her foolishness, which reminded her of Gandalf all over again. She needed to learn to control herself in order to at least try and keep her friends safe. So while she still wanted to kick and scream or even cry, Ruby remained silent for the next part of her journey, simply battling the fear and the hatred that had started boiling inside her. After all this time she had succeeded in getting a little more control over her emotions, and had actually almost fallen asleep (if you can believe that's possible, in as much danger as she and her friends were).

"Merry!" Pippin called out, startling her back to full consciousness and causing her to turn and search for her companion. She spotted him, hanging from another Uruk's back, unconscious with a nasty looking gash over his right bow.

"Merry!" She gasped and cried out, desperate to try to wake and help her friend, but there was no response. At that moment, the group was brought to a sharp halt and at the back of her mind Ruby heard new voices talking with the leader of the group, though her attention was still riveted to Merry. Her poor Merry.

"You're late. Our master grows impatient. He wants the Shire-rats now." One of them said to the leader.

"I don't take order from Orc-maggots. Saruman will have his prize. We will deliver them" He replied, snarling at the creature.

"Merry! Merry! Wake up!" Pippin continued to call to his best friend, a look of panic coming onto his face that matched that which was growing in her own heart as Merry began to moan.

"Our friend is sick. He needs water. Please!" She shouted at the Uruks in desperation, not knowing where else to turn.

"Sick, is he? Give him some medicine, boys!" The leader sneered, turning to face the hobbits and laughing as one of his Uruk-Hai poured a nasty smelling ale down Merry's throat.

"Stop it!" Both she and Pippin screamed in outrage and distress.

"Can't take his draught!" The Uruk taunted his smile one of pure evil.

"Leave him alone!" Pippin insisted.

"Please!" Ruby begged, her tone edging on hysterical.

"Why? You two want some?" He growled, and they both shook their heads. "Then keep your mouths shut!" And with that he turned away.

"Merry?" Pip tried again to reach out to the poor obviously injured hobbit, who had thankfully regained consciousness.

"Hello Pip, Ruby." Merry replied softly, trying hard to smile at his two of his best friends in the entire world, though Ruby could tell he was in pain.

"You're hurt?" She asked, although it was more of a statement then a question, as she could already tell the answer just by looking at him.

"I'm fine it was just an act." He tried to reassure her, though she wasn't convinced.

"An act?" She asked dubiously.

"See I fooled you too. Don't worry about me Ruby." He told her, though Ruby knew it was no use. Of course she would worry for him. She would worry for all of them.

Suddenly one of the Uruks began sniffing the air, a concerned look on his face. "What is it? What do you smell?" The leader asked him, worried himself.

"Man-flesh." The Uruk replied, giving Ruby a spark of hope as the though slowly entered her mind of who this man might be.

"They've picked up our trail!" The leader exclaimed angrily.

"Aragorn!" Pippin whispered, and Ruby turned to look at him, the same hope blossoming on his own face.

"Let's move!" With that, the group began running, the newcomer orcs (for of course that's what they were) joining with them. Ruby continued to watch Pippin as he struggled to reach his Elven brooch, tearing it off with his teeth and letting it fall to the ground. She nearly gave a shout for joy at the brilliancy of this move, though she restrained herself just in time. Pippin met her eyes, and after realizing what she had seen gave her a quick reassuring smile, and she felt her entire soul fill with light for more reason's then one.

…

"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" Aragorn told his companions as he stood from where he'd laid his ear to the ground listening for the footsteps of their prey, before turning and beginning to run once again in the direction of their sound.

"Come on, Gimli!" Legolas called to their struggling comrade, before he too started racing after Aragorn, leaving the dwarf to struggle coming up from behind.

"Three days' and nights' pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." Gimli huffed, practically gasping for air as he faltered in his steps for a few moments before gather the strength to continue on at his fastest pace. The three ran across many rocks and plains, with Aragorn maintaining a steady lead the entire time while Legolas continued to look back and check on their miserable friend. Suddenly he (Aragorn) pulled to a stop, picking up a familiar elven brooch form the ground.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." He said fingering the small object.

"They may yet be alive." Legolas told him, doing his best to keep their own fragile hope alive.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" He remarked, once again taking off at a sprint.

"Come, Gimli! We are gaining on them!" Legolas called back, though this did little to comfort the dwarf.

"I am wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!" He panted indignantly. Suddenly the group once again came to a brief stop as they reached the top of a hill, gazing at the plains below.

"Rohan. Home of horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." Aragorn told his companions, before turning to look at Legolas directly. "Legolas, what do your Elf-eyes see?" The elf dashed ahead and searched the horizon for a moment before turning back and replying, "The Uruks turn north east. They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!"

"Saruman!" Aragorn declared in anger and defiance.

…

It was nightfall before the Uruk-Hai and the orcs finally halted, a majority of them panting heavily as the dumped their captives to the ground quite unceremoniously. Ruby groaned, having forced herself to fall forward flat on her face in an effort to spare her new violin any damage (if that shows you how much devotion she had to it), hitting it on a rock in the process. She gritted her teeth, swallowing the uncontrollable sobs that she had been suppressing for days (ever since that last horrifying glimpse of Boromir) which threatened to surge to the surface. Seeing this, Merry gingerly scooted over by her side letting her rest her aching head on his shoulder as the two huddled closely together for comfort.

"We're not going no further till we've had a breather!" One of the orcs that had joined up during the day cried out defiantly.

"Get a fire going!" The leader ordered, and immediately the orcs and Uruk-Hai got to it, more than ready for a breather.

"Merry! Ruby!" Pippin whisper called to them, as he crawled over to join the two.

"I think we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire Pippin." Merry said opening his eyes, looking forlornly at his best friend in the whole world, causing Ruby's heart to sink in her chest. She was just trying to think of something, anything to say, to let them know just how much she cared for each of them (in case she never got another chance to do so), when they heard strange low groans and rumbles coming from the forest as a group of Orcs chopped down some trees for firewood.

"What's making that noise?" Pippin asked, a twinge of fear in his voice.

"It's the trees." Ruby breathed, as the realization of it struck her, leaving her with a feeling of awe.

"What?" Pippin asked, eyes wide with disbelief. "Come on Ruby, this is no time for a joke."

"I'm not joking." She insisted, resisting the urge to glare at him. After all he had saved her life multiple times now, and they had grown much closer over the course of their journey.

"She's right Pip. Do you remember the Old Forest? On the borders of Buckland? Folk used to say that there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall and come alive." Merry explained, his own eyes filled with awe at the reality.

"Alive?" Pippin asked, still unsure if he should trust his two friends. The idea was just too inconceivable.

"Hazel told me about it once, except she read it in a book. Said they were trees that could whisper, talk to each other, even move." Ruby told him, her tone all matter of fact. He looked like he was about to protest, when the loud grumblings of the Orcs caught their attention and made Ruby's blood run cold.

"I'm starving. We aint had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinkin days!" One of them complained.

"Yeah. Why can't we have some meat? What about them? They're fresh." Another suggested, looking directly at Merry, Pippin and Ruby. She nearly screamed, but chose to bury her face in Merry's chest instead, shivering all over with fear. So much for her tough act three days before. Ruby wasn't brave at all, terrified of the idea of death and pain. The only thing that could motivate her past it was the need to defend her friends, but how could she do that? She was even more defenseless than they were.

"Don't worry Ruby. I won't let them hurt you." Pippin whispered in her ear, and she managed to turn and give him a small unconvincing smile.

"Thanks, Pip."

"They are not for eating!" The leader roared at the demanding Orcs.

"What about their legs? They don't need those. Ooh… They look tasty!" Asked a Uruk this time, egging on the restless Orcs around him, and upon closer inspection Ruby realized it was the same one who had tried to take her violin from her, and he was obviously seeking revenge for her spite.

"Get back scum!" The leader shouted, shoving back those who had already crept forward to try and claim the 'tasty' prize. "The prisoners go to Saruman. Alive and unspoiled."

"Alive? Why alive? Do they give good sport?" The second orc asked, clearly puzzled.

"They have something. An Elfish weapon. The master wants it for the war." He was told, and suddenly everything fell into place.

"They think we have the Ring." Pippin breathed

"My violin case." Ruby gasped in response as a horrible idea hit her, making the others look at her in obvious confusion. "I believe they think that's why I was so desperate to protect it and Pippin me; that we have it hidden there." She explained her voice starting to rise in volume as she finished.

"Shh! As soon as they find out we don't, we're dead." Merry hushed them, and the three continued to sit in silence, watching their captors with obvious apprehension.

"Just a mouth full. A bit of the flank." Ruby heard someone mutter close to where they lay, and turned in time to see the first Orc coming toward them his blade drawn. This time she did scream, as she and the boys both jumped back in an effort to get away.

"No!" The leader howled when he saw what was happening, jumping on the Orc and cutting its head off. "Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys!" Ruby stared in horror as both the Uruk-hai and the Orcs cheered and started tearing into the meat, pieces of intestine and other unmentionable things flew everywhere. However there was one good thing about this despicable sight she soon realized. Not one of them was paying any heed to them.

"Ruby, Pippin, let's go." Merry whispered, and immediately they all began to crawl away as fast as they could with their hands still tied. Suddenly a foot came down on both Pippin's and Merry's backs, as Ruby was whirled around and found herself staring into the vengeful Uruks eyes, his blade directly in front of her face.

"Go on, call for help. Squeal! No one's gonna save you now!" He sneered, and was just about to strike, when he was pierced in the back by a spear. Utter chaos ensued as a bunch of unknown riders burst onto the scene, attacking the Orcs left and right slaying all that they came into contact with. Ruby lay there frozen in utter terror at the pandemonium around her, until Pippin somehow managed to grab hold of her hands with his bound ones pulling her forward, till she began to crawl on her own.

"Ruby! Pippin! Come on." Merry called quietly over to them, and they rushed to make their escape, struggling to avoid being trampled at every turn. They had made it about halfway to the forest when Ruby was once again turned over onto her back, only this time instead of an Uruk bearing down her, a pair of hooves thrashed in her face, and she screamed as they came crashing down.


	4. Treebeard

Chapter 4

Treebeard

* * *

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli continued to chase after the horrid Uruk-hai to rescue their friends, running straight through the night and the dawn was barely breaking when Legolas paused and looked to the sky. "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night." Legolas said, looking grimly at his friends. Suddenly they heard the sound of horses, causing them to hide behind some boulders as a large group of horsemen appeared, their banners flying in the air as they galloped. Seeing this he came out of hiding as they passed, Legolas and Gimli following close behind.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" He called out to them, and immediately the group turned and headed toward them, surrounding them with in a tight circle and pointed their spears menacingly at the group.

"What business does an Elf, a man and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" One of the men, who seemed to be the leader, asked them his voice gruff.

"Give me your name, horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." Gimli told him sounding surprisingly calm.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." The man replied, and Legolas responded by drawing his bow quick as lightning and pointing it directly at him.

"You would die before your stroke fell." He declared bravely, as the rest of the horsemen pointed their spears closer to the travelers at the threat. Aragorn knowing the situation would be hopeless if they were to start a fight, pushed Legolas' arm down and turned to face the man himself.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin and Legolas of the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king." He said, nodding to each of his companions in turn as he introduced them. The man gazed at them for a moment before responding.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." He said, talking off his helmet. "Not even his own kin." With that the spears were withdrawn and the men relaxed (if only slightly) as their leader continued. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken three of our friends captive." Aragorn reassured him.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." The man told him, and each of the companions gaped at him in astonishment and fear at what this might mean for their friends.

"But there were three hobbits. Did you see three hobbits with them?" Gimli asked him, beginning to feel the tiniest bit desperate as he thought of their possible fate.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." Aragorn elaborated, nearly smiling to himself as he thought of how little Ruby would protest such a description; before of course eventually giving in and admitting it as the truth.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." The man told them grimly, as he pointed over to a smoking pile in the distance.

"Dead?" Gimli asked, his tone one of utter horror and disbelief.

"I am sorry." The man nodded, before turning and whistling. "Hasufel! Arod! May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." He put his helmet back on and climbed onto his own horse, as two other horses stepped forward at his call. "Look for your friend. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." He continued before turning to his men and shouting, "We ride north!" The three companions simply sat and watched as the group rode off.

Finally they came to their senses, and using the horses granted to them rode to the pile of burning carcasses. Gimli shifted through the smoldering heap, suddenly stopping as he pulled out a charred belt and dagger sheath. "It's one of their wee belts." He said sadly showing it to the others. Legolas, bowed his head and closed his eyes muttering something quietly in Elvish. Aragorn on the other hand, also overwhelmed with the same pain and grief walked up to an old helmet kicking it as he yelled in anguish before falling to his knees.

"We failed them." Gimli said quietly, the regret and sadness clearly in his voice. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, some unusual tracks caught Aragorns attention and he turned to look at them more closely, smiling slightly as he realized what they were.

"A hobbit lay there, and the other two here." He said.

"They crawled." Aragorn continued, as his eyes shifted over a new set of markings off to one side. "Their hands were bound." He said starting to follow after the tracks as the truth of what had happened to their friends began to play out before his eyes. "Their bonds were cut. They ran over her. They were followed…"

Ruby still screaming rolled over, barely missing being struck by the thrashing hooves, feeling a slight wind where they crashed to the ground behind her. She gasped for air, just grateful to be alive. Then she turned and began to search frantically for her friends, eager to not be left alone in this horrid place.

"Ruby!" Pippin called over to her, from just ahead when he suddenly stumbled upon a discarded scimitar, and with surprising quick thinking set to cutting his bonds. Ruby grinned at him, as he turned reaching out to cut hers as well, and then Merry's who had joined the two of them as well. From there the two boys scrambled to their feet, each grabbing one of Ruby's hands and yanking her up as well, before they dragged her along doing their best to narrowly avoid being trampled by men, orc, or horse. They were doing just fine until Ruby felt a yank at her right hand, and turned to look at Pippin (who had been holding it) as he was being dragged back by one of the Orcs.

"The belt!" She screamed, as she clung to his hands desperately trying to pull him free, though it was no use. The creatures grip was too tight. Pippin seeing what she was talking about, unbuckled the belt with his one free hand, leaving it in the orcs hand as they continued to scramble away.

"Run!" Merry cried, and the three put on a burst of speed as they sprinted out of the melee behind them, and toward whatever unknown dangers might lay ahead.

"The tracks lead away from the battle." Aragorn said, now running himself after the tracks, imagining everything as it must have happened. "Into Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked as he gazed up at the dark, dense forest of gnarled trees, apprehension filling the air as the companions realized what they must do.

…

It was still night as the hobbits ran through the dark twisted forest around them, franticly trying to stay ahead of any creature that might be following after him, one Orc in particular. After what felt like forever, the trio finally collapsed in a heap on the ground panting from utter exhaustion as their previous rush of adrenaline began to wear off. "Did we lose him? I think we lost him." Pippin gasped, holding a now trembling Ruby in his arms, running his hands through her hair. She was about to agree with his assumption when she heard a noise coming from the foliage behind them. The Orc burst forth, his eyes trained on the startled hobbits as he charged them.

"I'm going to rip out your filthy little innards." He roared at them, just missing grabbing a piece of Ruby's hair as she, Merry and Pippin darted behind a tree. "Come here!"

The three looked around wildly, desperate to find someplace where they could run, or better yet hide. "Trees! Climb a tree!" Merry suggested brilliantly, gesturing upward, and Ruby felt her heart sink in her chest as she gaped at the great height.

"I think I'll take my chances running." She said nervously turning to do just that, when Merry reached out and caught her around the waist.

"Come on!" He and Pippin whisper-shouted at her as he lifted her onto the lowermost branches, and Pippin (who had already climbed a good deal of the tree) reached down to pull her up beside him. Immediately she closed her eyes and gripped fiercely to the trunk, as if her very life depended on it; because in her mind, it did.

Merry on the other hand, remained on the lowermost branch, gazing down at the forest below him, searching diligently for the hated Orc. "He's gone." He finally breathed in relief, only seconds before he was yanked free and tumbled to the ground. The Orc loomed over him, gazing at him hungrily. Desperately Merry kicked him in the face, but he remained un-phased, maintaining his hold on the hobbit even as Merry tried to back away.

"Merry!" Pippin and Ruby (who had opened her eyes at his cries) screamed his name, both looking around desperately for a way to help their best friend. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye Ruby thought she saw two yellow eyes flicker open on the tree, and she glanced over at them briefly before she redirected her attention back to Merry.

That is until the realization of what she actually saw dawned on her, and she slowly turned back to stare at the mystical eyes. The tree seemed to grimace for a minute before turning to look directly at her, a curious expression on its face. Lost for words, she immediately released her hold on the trunk losing her balance in the process and found herself plummeting to the ground with horrifying speed. "Ah!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs, catching Pippins attention and causing him to lose his balance and fall as well as he scrambled to try and catch her.

"Ruby!" He screamed after her, just as the two were caught within one of the tree's hands, and the truth of what was happening began to dawn on Pippin.

"Let's put a maggot-hole in your belly." The Orc spat from below them, raising his blade set to pierce Merry clear through, and the Tree raised one of its legs high over the creature. Merry's eyes grew wide as this movement caught his attention, and the Orc noticing this turned to see what it was. At that precise moment the tree shoved its leg down and totally smashed the monster, leaving Merry to stare at the spot with horror and shock.

"Run, Merry!" Pippin called out to him, and Merry scrambled to do just that, but the Tree was far too quick taking a step forward and scooping him up into his other hand. The trio immediately began to struggle, and it examined them closely for a moment while it continued to walk through the dark forest.

"Little Orcs!" He (for as far as Ruby could tell it was a boy) mused, which only heightened Pippin's panic.

"It's talking, Merry. The tree is talking!" He shouted, obviously unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Tree? I am no tree. I am an Ent." He declared with indignant anger.

"A tree herder!" Ruby realized, forgetting for a moment about her extreme height as she turned to look at Merry who had the same look of reverent wonder on his face.

"A shepherd of the forest." He agreed, smiling excitedly.

"Don't talk to it, Merry. Don't encourage it." Pippin told them.

"Treebeard, some call me." Treebeard informed them, his tone seeming fairly kind, though Ruby couldn't tell for sure.

"And whose side are you on?" Pip asked, making Ruby giggle slightly in spite of herself. So much for not encouraging it.

"Side? I am on nobody's side because nobody's on my side, little Orc. Nobody cares for the woods anymore." Treebeard said, his voice tinged with sadness, and perhaps anger at least to Ruby's ears.

"We're not Orcs. We're Hobbits!" Merry corrected, trying to win the Ents favor.

"Hobbits? Never heard of a hobbit before. Sounds like Orc mischief to me! They come with fire, they come with axes. Gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking, burning! Destroyers and usurpers, curse them!" Treebeards anger grew as he talked, and he began to squeeze the hobbits in his grasp, causing them to writhe in pain.

"No you don't understand. We're Hobbits!" Merry insisted desperately.

"Halflings!" Ruby joined in with the same urgency.

"Shirefolk!" They exclaimed together.

"Maybe you are and maybe you aren't. The White wizard will know." Treebeard decided, and continued on his way.

"The White Wizard?" Pippin whispered to his friends.

"Saruman." Merry breathed the name that was on all of their minds, and Ruby held her breath, as Tree beard dropped them to the ground and the three gawked at the White Wizard, as he stepped forward in front of them.


	5. The Black Gate is Closed

Chapter 5

The Black Gate is Closed

* * *

Sam, Hazel, and Frodo climbed up a large cliff, following Sméagol with much caution. Hazel looked around and knew her sister Ruby would not be caught dead climbing such a cliff- unless of course Merry and Pippin talked her into it. They had finally made it to the top when Sméagol gasped.

"The Black Gate of Mordor!" He hissed. The gate was a lot bigger than Hazel anticipated.

A lot bigger.

Armies from a strange, distant land were marching toward it. With that, the gates started to open. Hazel looked out and saw trolls chained to large beams, pushing and pulling the gate open. Hazel, strangely enough, did not feel any sympathy for them. It was a troll that could have killed Frodo, had he not been wearing the _mithril _coat. And it was trolls that tried to cook Bilbo and his dwarfish companions. As you can see, Hazel really didn't like trolls.

"Oh, save us!" Sam breathed. "My old Gaffer would have a thing or two to say if he could see us now!" He and Frodo crawled forward, but Hazel and Sméagol stayed behind.

"Never mind Uncle Gaffer," Hazel said. "Maybe this is a bad idea!" She and Sméagol crawled toward them.

"Master says to show him the way to Mordor, so good Sméagol does what Master says so." He hissed, clearly not liking the idea either.

"I did," Frodo agreed. They watched for a moment as the armies marched into Mordor, apparently welcomed.

"Well, that's it then." Sam said, looking over at Frodo. "We can't get past that. But look-The Gate! It's opening!" He crept forward onto a big rock, looking down into the valley where the Black Gate lay.

"I think I see a way down!" Sam reported.

"Sam, no!" Frodo shouted. He was right to do so. Apparently, the rock was hanging over the cliff and was ready to collapse, and down fell Sam.

Frodo quickly ran after him.

"Master!" Sméagol cried. Hazel stayed still for a long moment unsure what to do. She watched in suspense as Frodo made a dash toward his friend. He found Sam half buried in the gravel. He tried to help him up, but then saw two soldiers walking toward them, looking up at the cliff where Frodo had picked up a cloud of dust. Thinking quickly, he pulled his cloak around himself and covered Sam. The two soldiers stood for a moment. To them, the cloak looked like a large rock, blinding them from the hobbits. After a few heartbeats, the two soldiers shrugged and made their way back to the Black Gate as it slowly began to shut. Frodo quickly threw aside the cloak and helped Sam to his feet. They both hid beside the rocks.

"I didn't ask you to come with me, Sam." Frodo said, as he readied himself to run and enter the Black Gate.

"I know Mr. Frodo," Sam replied. "I doubt even these elfish cloaks will hide us in there."

"Okay…" Frodo said. "Now!" The two took off and ran through the Gate just before they were shut.

That was the plan at least.

Sméagol and Hazel had caught up to them. But just as Frodo yelled a queue to run, Sméagol had grabbed them both by the backs of their cloaks and pulled them back.

"No!" He cried. "No Master, they catch you! They catch you!" But Frodo was too determined to enter into Mordor. He went to stand up again, not wasting a moment. But Sméagol grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Don't take it to him!" Sméagol begged. "He wants the Precious…always…he's looking for it!" He leapt forward. "And the Precious is wanting to go back to him!"

"But we mustn't let him have it!" Gollum growled.

Frodo was growing quite tired of this; he made to rush to the Gate once more. But Sméagol grabbed his arm again.

"No!" He hissed. "There's another way, a secret way, a dark way!"

"Why haven't you spoken of this before?!" Hazel demanded in frustration.

"Master did not ask." Sméagol replied.

"He's up to something!" Sam accused.

"You mean, you're saying there's another way into Mordor?" Frodo asked.

"Yes," Sméagol said. "There's a path, and some stairs, then the tunnel." He started pulling on Frodo's clothes, as if begging him to consider Sméagol's path.

Frodo was hesitant for a moment, looking at the door as it was closing. Then he realized he had no choice.

"He's led us this far," Frodo said.

"Frodo, no," Hazel whispered in protest.

"He's been true to his word," Frodo said firmly.

"No," Hazel repeated.

"Lead the way Sméagol," Frodo said.

"Good Sméagol always helps!" The creature cheered as he led them back up the cliff. Hazel glared at Frodo for a moment, and then followed.

* * *

The hobbits found themselves in a surprisingly calm and safe forest. Sméagol jumped into the water and started chasing a fish. Swimming and wriggling his way through the water. He ran after it with great excitement.

"Hey Stinker," Sam called, running after him. "Don't be getting too far ahead!"

"I wonder why he does that." Frodo wondered aloud, almost tripping over Hazel who was washing her face in the water.

"Does what?" She asked.

"He calls him names, and runs him down all the time!" Frodo said.

Hazel stood up and remembered talking with Sam and how he called Gollum Stinker and Slinker. Hazel honestly thought that was pretty creative. But she just shrugged.

"Because," She said. "That's what he is Frodo, there's nothing left in him but lies and deceit." She continued sadly. "It's the ring he's wants, that's all he's after."

"You have no idea what it did to him Hazel," Frodo defended. "What it's still doing to him!" He walked forward and watched Gollum sitting in the river, at his calmest. "I want to help him, Hazel." Frodo said.

"Why?" Hazel asked curiously.

"Because I have to believe he can come back." Frodo replied quietly. Hazel walked over and put a sympathetic hand of his shoulder, resting her head against his.

"You can't save him Frodo." She said softly, and as kindly as possible. Apparently, that didn't work.

"What do you know about it?!" Frodo snapped and turned around. "Nothing!" He answered. Hazel jumped back in surprise at first, but then she became very offended. She lowered her eyes and walked past him.

"I'm sorry Hazel," Frodo said. "I don't know why I said that."

Hazel rolled her eyes. How could he not know!

"I do," Hazel said, turning back to him. "It's the ring! You can't take your eyes off it! I've seen you, you're not eating, and you barely sleep!" She walked toward him. "It's taking hold of you! You have to fight it!"

"I know what I have to do Hazel," Frodo said, clenching his teeth, he suddenly raised his voice. "The ring was entrusted to me! It's _my_ task! _Mine! My own!_" He yelled in her face and walked away.

"Do you hear yourself?" Hazel asked. "Do you know who you sound like?!" Frodo kept walking, ignoring her.

"No!" Hazel said, running after him. "Don't shut me out! Don't push me away! Don't do this." He stopped and looked at her. "You shouldn't have to carry this yourself!" Hazel continued. "I'm going to help you! I now know what I must do! I will help you carry this burden and I will not follow you and be a burden!" She held out her hand. "Take it!" She said.

"No!" Frodo yelled, understanding her words very clearly. "You will not! You're a thief and a liar! You should keep away from me!" Frodo said. "In fact, I don't know why you're even here! You should be in your home, reading your useless books!"

Hazel threw up her hand and slapped him, then walked away crying.

* * *

Something happened that night. Something the hobbits slept through, surprisingly. Because of this, they could not tell you what happened. But I, the author, can.

"We wants it!" Gollum said. "We needs it! Must have the Precious! They stole it from us! Sneaky little hobbitses! Wicked, tricksey, false!"

"No," Sméagol shook his head. "Not Master,"

"Yes, Precious," Gollum growled. "False! They will cheat you! Hurt you! Lie!"

"Master is my friend!" Sméagol reasoned.

"You don't have any friends!" Gollum said simply. "Nobody likes you!"

Sméagol covered his ears, a look of panic coming across his face. "Not listening…not listening!"

"You're a liar, and a thief!" Gollum sneered.

"No," Sméagol said pitifully.

"Murderer!" Gollum whispered slowly.

Sméagol began to weep. "Go away!" He cried.

"Go away?!" Gollum laughed maliciously.

"I hate you!" Sméagol cried. "I hate you!"

"Where would you be without me?!" Gollum questioned. "Gollum! Gollum! I saved us! It was me! We survived because of me!"

"Not anymore," Sméagol suddenly said bravely.

"What did you say?" Gollum asked in surprise.

"The Master and the Mistress look after us now," Sméagol said, holding his ground. "We don't need you!"

"What?" Gollum asked, hardly believing his ears.

"Leave now," Sméagol said. "And never come back!"

"No!" Gollum growled.

"Leave now and never come back!" Sméagol repeated.

Gollum growled in anger.

"Leave now and never come back!" Sméagol said loudly, holding his head up high in confidence. He looked around in confusion when the silence followed.

"We did it, Precious!" Sméagol gasped in amazement. "We did it! We told him to leave, and away he goes!" He started jumping around in excitement. "Sméagol is free!"


	6. Of Herbs and Stewed Rabbit

Chapter 6

Of Herbs and Stewed Rabbit

* * *

Sam had set up a campfire, getting ready for breakfast. Frodo and Hazel lay opposite sides of the camp, sleeping as far away from each other as possible. Sam didn't like this at all. It deeply hurt him seeing his friends fight. It scared him what Hazel had done. There was an ugly bruise on Frodo's cheek. Hazel must have been furious to leave a mark like that. The two were still sleeping.

Gollum crept toward Frodo, unaware of Sam's presence. He was arguing with himself once again.

"Sméagol promised," Sméagol said.

"Yes, yes, Precious," Gollum answered. "We promised to keep the Precious safe, and to keep the Mistress safe, but why she hurt the Master we wonders, yes we wonders. And what is the Master going to do with it we wonders."

"I don't know," Sméagol said. "I can't help it. Master's got it. Sméagol promised to help the Master."

"Yes, yes," Gollum agreed. "To help the Master: The Master of the Precious. But if we was the Master, then we could help ourselves, yes, and still keep promises."

"But Sméagol said he would be very good. Nice hobbit! He took cruel rope off us. He speaks nicely to me. He loves Mistress, he needs Mistress. But Mistress is scary. We can't make Mistress angry."

"Yes, very, very good, eh my Precious? Let's be good, good as fish, sweet one, but to ourselves. Not hurt the nice Mistress, of course, no, no."

"But the Precious holds the promise." Sméagol objected.

"Then take it," Gollum said. "And let's hold it ourselves! Then we shall be the Master! _Gollum!_ Make the other hobbit, the nasty suspicious hobbit; make him crawl, yes, _Gollum!_"

"But not the Mistress?"

"No, no," Gollum choked. "Mistress is too scary, she must be kept safe. We promised."

"Not the nice hobbit?"

"Oh no, not if it doesn't please us. Still he's a Baggins, my Precious, yes a Baggins. Mistress might be a Baggins too! A Baggins stole it. He found it and said nothing, nothing! We hate Bagginses!"

"No, not these ones."

"Yes! Every Baggins. All people that keep the Precious. We hate Master and Mistress! We must have it!"

"But He'll see, He'll know. He'll take it from us!"

"He sees, he knows. He heard us make silly promises-against His orders, yes. Must take it! The Wraiths are searching. Must take it."

"Not for Him!"

"No, sweet one. See, my Precious: if we has it, then we can escape, even from him, eh? Perhaps we grows very strong, stronger than Wraiths. Lord Sméagol? Gollum the Great? _The_ Gollum. Eat fish every day, three times a day, fresh from the sea. Most Precious Gollum! Must have it! We wants it! We wants it! We wants it!"

"But there are _three_ of them! They'll wake too quick and kill us!" Sméagol whined in a last effort. "Not now, not yet."

"We wants it, but-" and then there was a long pause, as if a new thought had awakened. "Not yet, eh? Perhaps not. She might help. She might, yes."

"No, no!" Sméagol wailed. "Not that way!"

"Yes! We wants it, we wants it!"

Each time Gollum had spoken as Gollum, he reached his hand out and pawed at Frodo's clothes, only to draw it back every time Sméagol spoke up.

Sam pretended he wasn't listening, but he wondered who _she _was. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Hazel coughed and sat up. She yawned and stretched. She was heart-broken that she didn't have Frodo beside her. She drew her knees close to her chest and sat there, her back turned to Sam. It was the worst sleep she had ever gotten. It was so cold and lonely.

"Hazel?" Sam asked. "I was thinking I could make us a nice breakfast."

"Not hungry," Hazel said.

Sam shrugged and turned his attention to Gollum, pretending to just barely notice him.

"Ah, there you are." Sam said. Gollum turned and looked at Sam in surprise. "I have a job for you, I know you don't like our food, but could you go and find anything fit for a hungry hobbit to eat?"

"Yes, perhaps, yes." Gollum said. "Sméagol always helps, if they asks-if they asks nicely."

"Right," Sam said impatiently. "I does ask. And if that isn't nice enough, I begs."

Frodo was still asleep, but he sighed and turned over, facing Hazel. She crawled over to him and looked at his face. The bruise was an ugly brown color. She felt bed for that. She knew better; Frodo had to carry a hard, evil burden. She set his head in her lap and ran her fingers through his hair. She knew her mother would kill her if she saw, and then Frodo, and then Sam for letting them get away with it. But then again, they were always able to hug and hold hands when Mama was around. Hazel shook her head and knew it didn't matter now, and tried to stop herself from getting homesick. She watched him sleep, and was reminded of Frodo as he lain, asleep in the house of Elrond, after his deadly wound. Then as she kept watch, Hazel had noticed that at times a light seemed to be shining faintly within; but now the light was even clearer and stronger. Frodo's face was peaceful, the marks of fear and care had left it; but the bruise stood out to Hazel more than ever. "I love him," She muttered. "He's like that, and sometimes it shines through, somehow. He can be unreasonable at times, but I love him, whether or no." She leaned and kissed his cheek where the bruise was. He had awoken and returned the kiss. Hazel lay down beside him with her head on his chest and they both fell asleep.

Gollum appeared quietly and found the two sleeping. He shook his head, but seeing the two back together was comforting for him. But that did not change how he felt about Hazel. She was still quite terrifying.

Gollum ran over and set two rabbits by Sam. "Sméagol always helps," He said. "He has brought rabbits, nice rabbits. But Master and Mistress have gone to sleep, and perhaps Sam wants to sleep. Doesn't want rabbits now? Mistress is not hungry. Sméagol tries to help, but he can't catch things all in a minute."

Sam, however, had no objection for rabbit at all, and said so. Besides, there was only one way to eat fresh coneys!

As the water began to boil, Sam began to pour the herbs in. Then he took one of the rabbits and began to skin it, and placed the meat into the pot. Gollum looked at him in panic when he realized what he was doing. He gave a thin hissing shriek, seeming frightened and angry.

"What's it doing?!" He cried. "Stupid, fat, hobbit! He ruins it!"

"Sh!" Sam hissed. "I'm stewing them up!"

"What for?" Gollum asked. "What for, silly hobbit? They are young, they are tender, they are nice!" He reached for the other rabbit, already skinned and laying by the fire. He held it close to Sam's face. "Eat them! Eat them!"

"I will," Sam reassured. "Now, now, each to his own fashion. Our bread chokes you, and raw coney chokes me. Do you think you could find me some sage? I forgot to bring some." He said as he poured some of the sentimental salt into the pot.

"No!" Gollum said. "Sméagol is not pleased! And Sméagol doesn't like smelly leaves! He doesn't eat grasses or root, no Precious, not till he's starving or very sick, poor Sméagol."

"Sméagol will get into real hot water when this boils if he don't do what he's asked." Sam growled impatiently. "Sam will put his head in it, yes Precious. And I'll make him look for turnips and carrots and taters too! Ah, I'd give a lot for half a dozen taters!"

"Sméagol won't go!" Gollum hissed. "Oh no, Precious, not this time! He's frightened, and he's very tired, and this hobbit is not nice, not nice at all. Sméagol won't grub for roots and carrotses and-taters! What's taters Precious, what's taters, eh?"

"Po-ta-toes!" Sam snapped. "Boil'em, mash'em, stick'em in a stew!" He remembered to lower his voice, careful not to wake Hazel and Frodo. "Lovely golden chips with a nice piece of fried fish!" Gollum spat. "Even you couldn't say no to that." Sam reasoned.

"Oh yes we could!" Gollum argued. "Give me fish raw, and wriggling! You can keep your nasty chips!"

"You're hopeless" Sam said. "Go to sleep!"


	7. The White Rider and theSongoftheEntwives

Chapter 7

The White Rider, and the Song of the Entwives

* * *

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were all plodding along in the forest of Fangorn, searching earnestly for any sign of their friends. Suddenly Gimli noticed a dark stain on one of the many plants that dominated the floor of this Forest, and he reached out to touch it then brought it to his mouth. "Ptoo! Orc blood." He cried, as he spat the horrible substance out of his mouth as quickly as he could. Meanwhile Aragorn continued to follow the hobbit tracks as closely as he could, before suddenly halting and gazing concernedly at his new findings.

"These are strange tracks." He muttered.

"The air is so close in here." Gimli complained, looking extremely uncomfortable in his green surroundings.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory . . . and anger." Legolas informed him, as he gazed about the trees. Suddenly low groans seemed to penetrate the air from all around them, frightening Gimli (though I'm sure he'd deny it) and causing him to raise his axe. "The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas explained with a look of reverence on his face.

"Gimli!" Aragorn whisper-shouted at his friend, who was still turning fearfully about, trying to be ready in case any foes came from any direction.

"Huh?" He asked, turning startled at the use of his name.

"Lower your axe." Aragorn told him gesturing. A look of realization crossed Gimli's face and he slowly, if a little reluctantly, lowered his axe.

"They have feelings my friend. The Elves began it; waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." Legolas told him, his tone still that of the utmost respect and reverence.

"Talking trees, what do trees have to talk about, except for the consistency of squirrel droppings?" Gimli exclaimed in obvious disbelief, but none the less he continued following his companions deeper into the Forest. Suddenly something seemed to catch Legolas' attention and he ran off to get a better look, turning to Aragorn and speaking some Elfish to him, before going back to intently searching the forest. Aragorn immediately came up beside him and replied something in Elfish, which must have been frustrating for Gimli.

"The White Wizard approaches." Legolas announced, and although it was only in a whisper, it might as well have been a shout for the effect it had on all three of them.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragorn, also whispering, told his companions and each of them readied their weapons in turn. "We must be quick". With that, they all swung around to attack, but as they did so a bright light practically enveloped them as it emanated from the wizard. Gimli's axe was shattered as he threw it, Legolas's arrow was deflected as he shot, and Aragorns sword became red hot in his grasp forcing him to drop it.

"You are tracking the footsteps of three young Hobbits." The White Wizard stated more than asked, as the three were forced to shield their eyes against the blinding light that shown around him.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" The White Wizard replied.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn once again demanded, before the White Wizard recalled the light from around him slowly and his face was revealed. "It cannot be." Aragorn gasped gazing up into the face of his dear friend.

"Forgive me." Legolas apologized kneeling before him, Gimli soon joining. "I mistook you for Saruman."

"I am Saruman, or rather, Saruman as he should have been." The new White Wizard informed him gently, without reprimand.

"You fell." Aragorn murmured, still seemingly unable to believe what his eyes were telling him.

"Through fire and water." The Wizard agreed, clearly thinking back to his experience. "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf!" Aragorn cried with happiness.

"Gandalf? Yes . . . That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." Gandalf mused, smiling at the memory. "I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide." Then he turned, and the group hurried to follow him as he led them out of the forest. "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli protested, struggling to keep up.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Aragorn told Gandalf grimly.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured". Gandalf informed him.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested-" Gimli complained, cutting off as he heard the menacing noise once again coming from the forest around them. "I mean charming, quite charming forest."

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry, Pippin, and Ruby to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry, Pippin and Ruby will be like the falling of small stones that starts like an avalanche in the mountains." Gandalf replied.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Aragorn said smiling slightly.

"Hm?" Gandalf asked curiously.

"You still speak in riddles." Aragorn explained.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The ents are going to wake up . . . and find that they are strong." Gandalf enlightened them all.

"Strong?!" Gimli asked skeptically. "Oh, that's good."

"Oh stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Ruby, Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact they are safer than you are about to be." Gandalf informed him.

"This new Gandalf's grumpier than the old one." Gimli muttered sounding grumpy himself.

Gandalf walked forward into a large meadow. He whistled a few times, and up came running a beautiful white horse.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said.

"Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf informed them gesturing to the most magnificent white horse any of them had ever seen.

…

After leaving Gandalf, Treebeard had picked up the three newly encouraged Hobbits and had carried them through the forest, supposedly heading toward his home where he would keep them safe while he conducted some very important business. Both Merry and Pippin seemed to be fine with the plan, but Ruby was far less than thrilled.

"I hate trees, I hate trees, I hate trees!" Ruby muttered clinging to one of Treebeards limbs, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. At her words groans and rumbles could be heard throughout the trees around them and she immediately realized the foolishness of her words. "I meant heights!" She called out apologetically, though her tone edged on hysterical. "I hate heights not trees. Trees are lovely things for shelter, shade, and beauty, but heights…" She shuddered and if it were possible clung tighter to the branch.

"Come on Ruby, open your eyes. It's a lovely view." Pippin gently teased and encouraged from his spot sitting beside her on the branch. She could just picture the look on his face a teasing almost mocking smile at her ridiculous fright, which of course only made her more defiant.

"No. Not until we're back on solid ground. Now leave me alone Peregrin Took, before I'm tempted to push you off this branch and see how you fare." Of course she didn't mean it, and she felt guilty as soon as it came out of her mouth, but her fear had gotten the best of her. "I'm sorry Pip, but I can't do it. I just can't."

All was quiet for a moment as if Pippin were taking in her words, before he scooted over, taking her face in his hands and turning it to face him. She nearly jumped at his touch, and then relaxed slightly as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Ruby, open your eyes." He beckoned her softly, and almost against her will she did. She gazed into his eyes for what felt like a long time, and what she found there made her heart soar. They were filled with an overwhelming amount of compassion and . . . adoration? Rather than the amusement or scorn she had expected. "See, there's no need to fear. I won't let you fall. I promise." He said as he wrapped an arm around her, making her feel secure and safe in his embrace, and almost without realizing it she loosened her grip.

"Why?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper, causing him to look at her his expression now confused.

"Why what?" He asked in turn.

"Why are you doing all this for me? You've saved me two times already, and here you are protecting me again from these heights. Why are you so protective?" She elaborated. He blushed slightly at the mention of his previous heroic acts, shrugging as he did this.

"You're my friend aren't you?" He asked in reply, a teasing yet uncomfortable look in his eyes.

"Well yes," Ruby said "But at the lake in front of the mines of Moria, you saved me over Merry and he's your _best _friend." She argued, and knew by the look on his face that she'd caught him. "Is it just because of your promise, or . . . or is there more? Please Pip, please tell me. I need to know the truth. I don't want to accidently get you killed from a sense of duty or anything like that."

"It's not because of my promise. Not completely anyway. It's simply that . . . well it's solely that . . ." He fumbled, lowering his gaze until she reached out and touched his cheek, and he raised it back to meet hers. "I love you Ruby." With that he leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her lips. His kiss was soft and meek, almost as if he were afraid of hurting her or worse being rejected; but there was no need. She returned his kiss with the same aching tenderness.

"I love you too Pippin." She whispered as he pulled away, making him smile widely as if he had won some wonderful prize. And in that moment she realized that she did love Pippin. More than she had ever cared for Merry, though he was a dear friend. With that realization her whole being seemed to fill with light. Neither said a word after that, Pippin holding her close in a comforting embrace and at that moment, in spite of the heights, Ruby could not think of one place she'd rather be.

"O rowan mine. I saw you shine. Upon a summers day. Upon your head. How golden-red. The crown you bore aloft." Treebeard sang passionately much later in the day and to Ruby it seemed so calm and soothing; though that might have been more due to her exhaustion than anything. Merry seemed to think so too, as he yawned making her giggle. That is before she yawned too "Such a beautiful verse." Treebeard murmured, smiling satisfyingly to himself.

"Is it much further?" Merry asked impatiently.

"Bru-ra-hroom. Don't be hasty. You might call it far, perhaps. My home lies deep in the forest near the roots of the mountain. I told Gandalf I would keep you safe. And safe is where I'll keep you. I believe you will enjoy this next one too. It's one of my own compositions." Treebeard told them, and Ruby smiled even wider to herself as she and Pippin cuddled together, leaning against Treebeard. She closed her eyes and let the song wash over her as the sun set, and even hummed along for a moment, before she drifted off.

"Beneath the roof of sleeping leaves, and dreams of trees unfold. When woodland halls are green and cool and the wind is in the West. Come back to me, come back to me, and say my land is best." At this moment Treebeard looked over at the Hobbits to find all of them fast asleep. He continued to walk into the night, before he finally reached their destination and laid the sleeping Hobbits on the ground. Ruby however awoke at the movement, though she did her best to make sure he didn't know it. "Sleep, little Shirelings. Heed no nightly noise. Sleep till morning light." He told them before standing and walking away, and Ruby could barely make out the words as he said, "I have business in the forest. There are many to call. Many that must come. The Shadow lies of Fangorn. The withering of all woods is drawing near."

She didn't know what he meant by that, but decided not to worry about it. So she carefully extracted herself from Pippins embrace, and after pressing a quick kiss to his brow moved to what she deemed her mother could accept as a respectable distance and settled in for the night.

…

It was night where Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf were now camped too on the plains of Rohan. They were getting settled for the night when Aragorn noticed Gandalf at the top of a small hill looking over at the world beyond and came to join him.

"The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dur, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him. The heir of Numenor still lives." Gandalf said before turning to look at his friend and continuing. "Sauron fears you Aragorn. He fears what you may become." Aragorn of course looked away at this, feeling torn inside as he considered the wise wizards words. Gandalf apparently at least somewhat satisfied with this turned back to face the east.

"And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of Men. He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The king's mind is enslaved; it's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Theoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning, we have one advantage." He went on, before turning to lock eyes with the man again. "The Ring remains hidden." It was as much a statement as a question, though Aragorn nodded in reply anyway.

"And that we should seek to destroy it has not entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest. Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone." Gandalf told him as he noticed the worried expression on his face.

"He's not alone. Sam and Hazel went with him." Aragorn informed him, catching him a little by surprise.

"Did they? Did they, indeed? Good." Gandalf mused, smiling to himself as he thought of the young brave Hobbits, especially Hazel with her sweet stubborn spirit and undying love for Frodo. Something he would surely need in the days ahead. "Very good."


	8. The Ent Water

Chapter 8

The Ent Water

* * *

Ruby woke with a start from her horrible dream. It had started out good enough, with her and Pippin walking hand in hand along the length of the river back home in the shire; but somewhere along the way her mind had shifted and summoned an image of her last glimpse of Boromir and the haunting look on his face as he prepared himself for death. It was an image she'd seen a lot in her dreams the past few days, and it seemed to lie not far underneath her waking thoughts as well, but it still had the same disturbing effect on her it always had. She was sure it always would. Her unease however was immediately put to rest as she found herself gazing up into Pippin's smiling face.

"Good morning sleepy head." He said brightly, leaning down and placing a quick kiss on her brow. "Are you alright?" He added as an afterthought, and she knew he must have seen her fright when she had first awoken.

"I'm fine." She assured him, returning his smile as he helped her to her feet and the two hugged. Before Ruby pulled away blushing as she remembered their friend, who she didn't think knew about their blossoming relationship and wasn't sure she wanted him to yet. "Is Merry awake?"

"Nope." Pippin told her. "That boy sleeps like a log; it'll be a while before he wakes up. Come on, I want to show you something." He finished, taking her hand and leading her over to a place where a tiny waterfall fed into what appeared to be a little brook.

"Oh it's lovely!" She cried immediately sitting down on a nearby root reaching out to touch the cool liquid. She'd always been fascinated by water (if you haven't noticed already), and she loved the feeling of it running over her fingers. It was so soothing.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked, holding up a bowl that he had filled from a nearby pitcher and sat down beside her. She nodded, and allowed him to give her a sip before taking one of his own. The water tasted a little funny in her mouth, but it was so cool and refreshing she simply continued to drink and didn't think much about it. That is until she noticed Pippin staring at her strangely.

"What?" She asked, feeling extremely self-conscious. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just . . . I could've sworn I just saw you grow a bit taller." He said in a tone of awe and disbelief.

"Ridiculous. I'm as short as I've always been." She told him laughing at the idea.

"I'm serious Ruby." He insisted, and she was about to accuse him of teasing her until he stretched and grew before her very eyes.

"Pip! You grew too!" She cried in absolute astonishment, and for a moment their eyes locked, before they turned and gazed in wonder at the water. "This is amazing." She breathed, before noticing a sly mischievous gleam appear in Pippin's eyes. "What are you planning?"

"Oh nothing. Just a little surprise for our dear friend Meriadoc." He told her, and she found herself grinning too.

Merry awoke not too long afterward, searching the area for his friends and finding them laying back on the same root as earlier, Pippin drinking the water. Merry stood and continued to survey his surroundings, almost in a daze. "Hello?" He called out, catching the two Hobbits' attention, and making them smile at him. Still he looked out into the dark forest beyond "Tree beard? Where's he gone?" At last he muttered to himself.

"I had the loveliest dream last night. There was this large barrel, full of pipe-weed. And we smoked all of it. And then . . . you were sick." Pippin told his friend sitting up, and Ruby giggled at the picture he'd painted in her mind. It was something she'd actually witnessed a time or two, back home though that was before she'd really come to know either of them. When she'd thought she was in love with Merry and despised Pippin. She couldn't imagine feeling like that now. Merry of course scowled at this description, which only made her smile wider as Pippin leaned back down and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'd give anything for a whiff of Old Toby." He sighed. Suddenly a low groan came from around the forest, and each of them turned to glimpse in its approximate direction, though Merry seemed more concerned than the rest of them.

"Did you hear that?" He asked, and Ruby shrugged as she grabbed the pitcher of water and scrambled down from the root to follow after him as he walked closer to the sound. Then another groan disrupted the peaceful quiet of the forest. "There it is again. Something's not right here. Not right at all."

At that point Pippin climbed off the root as well, and seemed to issue his own low grunt. "You just said something . . . Treeish." Merry accused his eyes wide with surprise.

"No he didn't." Ruby argued, giving him a strange look.

"I was just stretching." Pippin agreed, grunting again as he demonstrated. Merry was not convinced, and began to circle around Pippin examining him suspiciously.

"You're taller." He finally said, still sounding astonished, and Ruby found it extremely difficult to hold in her giggles, though she somehow managed, taking a sip from the bowl herself as the boys started to argue.

"Who?" Pip asked turning to face his friend, trying to sound completely oblivious.

"You!" Merry insisted.

"Than what?" Pip demanded.

"Than me!" Merry exclaimed, obviously perturbed at this discovery.

"I've always been taller than you." Pip said, rolling his eyes as if Merry were being silly.

"Pippin, everyone knows I'm the tall one. You're the short one." He argued, becoming more and more exasperated as the conversation went on.

"Are you sure Merry? Because it sure looks the other way around to me." Ruby cut in, causing him to whirl and glare softly at her.

"Of course I'm sure." He insisted, before his eyes once again grew wide as he stared at her.

"Please, Merry. You're what? Three-foot-six? At the most?" Pippin cut in before he could say anything, drawing his attention back to his friend. Merry thought about and nodded in agreement. "Whereas me, I'm pushing 3'7." Just then another groan issued, this time from both Ruby and Pippin and they both grew (though Pippin was still taller than her).

"3'8." Pippin amended delightedly, just as Ruby declared her own 3'7.

"Three-foot-eight?! Three-foot-seven?!" Merry gasped looking back and forth between the two of them. Pip nodded and shrugged much as Merry had done earlier before taking the bowl once again from Ruby and taking a long drink. "You did something." He (Merry) accused, and the two shrugged and smiled at him, as Pip placed the bowl non-chalantly down next to the Brook. Merry seeing the motion, immediately snatched up the water pitcher and took a huge drink of his own.

"Merry don't! Don't drink it!" Pip shouted in a panic as he reached to take the pitcher back, but Merry just darted away, taking another drink and shoving Pip as he chased after him.

"Merry! No, Treebeard said that you shouldn't have any." Ruby hollered, as she stifled her giggles and ran after the two boys.

"I want some!" Merry argued as he continued to run.

"It could well be dangerous!" Pippin tried to convince him, though even he knew it wouldn't work.

"Give it back. Merry!" Ruby yelled in mock desperation, as he led them over some large tree roots. Suddenly she found herself slipping between two of the roots and felt the tree groan and move around her. "Um guys!" She screamed as it closed its roots in an attempt to trap all of their ankles.

"What's happening?!" Pippin cried in astonishment, fear creeping into his voice as he turned to lock gazes with Ruby.

"It's got my leg!" She yelped, reaching out to grab his extended hand. But just before they could touch, the tree pulled her down into its roots, leaves covering her face to muffle her shrieks, as others began to close in over her.

"Ruby!" Both Merry and Pippin shouted, as they two became trapped under the tree.

"Help!" All three shouted at the top of their lungs as they continued to struggle the best they could, but after a while Ruby felt herself losing hope, shuddering inside as she pictured herself suffocating here along with her two friends. She only prayed that her violin case (which she was of course still wearing on her back, as she did everywhere) would protect her treasure from becoming mutilated before someone, anyone could find it. As unlikely a possibility as that was.

It was at this at this very moment that she faintly heard Treebeard enter the scene, approaching the tree as swiftly as he could. "Away with you. You should not be waking. Eat earth. Dig deep. Drink water." He told it, and it immediately obeyed; the roots moving back to their original positions as they released the Hobbits. Merry and Pippin scrambled to their feet, and eagerly freed themselves from its grasp, but Ruby found herself completely exhausted (both from her struggling and her overwhelming fear) and couldn't move nearly as swiftly.

Pippin noticing this, went straight back to her, lifting her into his arms and carrying her over to stand by Merry and Treebeard, whispering soothing things into her ear as she made a valiant effort not to cry. "Go to sleep. Away with you." Tree beard continued, as each of the hobbits stared in horror at the roots that had very nearly killed them. "Come the forest is waking up. It isn't safe." He said, picking them up and walking out of the grove.

"The trees have grown wild and dangerous. Anger festers in their hearts. Black are their thoughts. Strong is their hate. They will harm you if they can. There are too few of us now. Too few of us Ents left to manage them." Treebeard informed the three companions, as he continued to carry them, now perched safely on his shoulders through the forest.

"Why are there so few of you when you have lived so long? Are there Ent children?" Ruby asked him inquisitively, feeling much calmer tucked safely under Pippin's arm.

"Bru-ra-hroom. There have been no Entings for a terrible long count of years." He replied.

"Why is that?" Merry asked his curiosity obviously peaked.

"We lost the Entwives." Treebeard told them, his voice sounding so sad it made Ruby feel sorry for him and all the other Ents.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How did they die?" Pippin asked him, trying to sound consoling.

"Die? No. We lost them. And now we cannot find them. I don't suppose you've seen Entwives in the Shire?" Treebeard asked the tiniest amount of hope coming into his voice.

"Can't say that I have." Merry told him hesitantly, before turning to his best friend. "You, Pip?"

"Nope." He replied shaking his head, and then turning to look at her. "Ruby?"

"I don't think so." She said shrugging, not wanting to completely dash whatever hopes Treebeard might have. "What do they look like?"

"I don't remember now." He sighed, and the four continued on in silence.


	9. Captain Faramir

Chapter 9

Captain Faramir

* * *

"Hello Sam," Frodo said, stretching and yawning. He almost sat up when he remembered the sleeping Hazel on his chest. He gently set her aside and stood up. "What is the time?"

"It is a couple hours after daybreak." Sam said. "I should have this ready now. I made us some stew. Do you and Hazel some good. Especially Hazel, she seems to have caught a cold. I figured, sense we've been through two marshlands, the mountains, and the rain."

Frodo stretched and yawned once more. "You should have been resting, Sam." He said. "But I do feel hungry. Hmm! I can smell it from here! What have you stewed?"

"A present from Sméagol," Sam said. "A brace o' young coneys; though I fancy Gollum's regretting them now."

Frodo came over and sat next to Sam, smelling the stew. At that moment Hazel had awoken to the smell of the stew. She went over and joined them.

"Do we have any bowls?" She asked.

"No," Sam replied. "But we could use pans."

Sam, Hazel, and Frodo sat just within the fern-brake and ate their stew from the pans. They allowed themselves half a piece of the Elfish waybread each. It seemed a feast. Hazel placed a few twigs into the fire and watched them burn. She always had a strange fascination with fire. She never knew why.

"Whew! Gollum!" Sam called and whistled softly. "There's some left, if you want to change your mind. Come on, there's some left if you want to try stewed coney!" There was no answer. "Oh well, I suppose he's gone to find something for himself. We'll finish it."

"And then you must take some sleep," Hazel said.

"All right," Sam sighed. "How are you feeling Hazel?"

"I am no longer hungry." Hazel replied. "It's times like this I wish I focused on my cooking more."

"And how is your cold?" Sam asked.

Hazel coughed. "Cold?"

"Yes," Sam said. "You've been coughing and sneezing ever sense we left the Dead Marshes."

"Ah," Said Hazel. "So I have, well, it was nothing a little stew couldn't fix." She sighed. "If only I could make my Nanny's special soup…oh…she'd make millions for finding a cure for the common cold!"

"I remember," Sam said. "I just don't want you to get sick-"

"Now Sam," Hazel said strictly. "I will not get sick, especially not after the stew you made."

"Hazel," Sam argued. "Stop acting brave-"

"Hush!" Frodo whispered. "I thought I heard voices."

Sam quickly put out the fire as Hazel and Frodo crept forward and looked out into the distance. A strange army of men were marching across the land. Hazel tapped Frodo and pointed across the field.

"Look! Sam, come quick! Nobody back home is going to believe this!" Hazel whispered. "It's an Oliphaunt!"

"Wow," Sam whispered. "This might be a silly question, but do you remember anything about Oliphaunts?"

Hazel stood up, putting her hands behind her back (as she always did when 'speaking poetry') and began:

_Grey as a mouse_

_ Big as a house_

_ Nose like a snake_

_ I made the earth shake_

_ As I tramp through the grass;_

_ The trees crack as I pass._

_ With horns in my mouth_

_ I walk in the south_

_ Flapping big ears_

_ Beyond count of years_

_ I stump round and round_

_ Never lie on the ground_

_ Not even to die_

_ Oliphaunt am I_

_ Biggest of all_

_ Huge, old, and tall._

_ If ever you'd meet me_

_ You wouldn't forget me._

_ If you ever do_

_ You won't think I'm true;_

_ But old Oliphaunt am I_

_ And I never lie._

"Good memory!" Sam said.

"Actually," Hazel blushed. "I wrote that, you see, I read about Oliphaunts so I wrote a poem to help me remember. Not that I would forget, but it's more fun this way."

"That was wonderful Hazel," Frodo said. "But I can hear more voices, I think we should hide."

The three hobbits trussed their small packs, put them on ready for fight, and then crawled deeper into the fern. There they crouched listening.

There was no doubt of the voices. They were speaking low and furtively, but they were near, and coming nearer. Then quite suddenly one spoke clearly close at hand.

"Here! Here is where the smoke came from!" He said. "In the fern no doubt. We shall have it like a coney in a trap. Then we shall learn what kind of thing it is."

"Aye, and what it knows." A second voice said.

At once four men came striding through the fern from different directions. Since flight and hiding were no longer possible, the three hobbits sprang to their feet, putting back to back and whipping out their small swords, Hazel, a frying pan.

They were astonished by what they saw; their captors were even more astonished (particularly by Hazel). Four tall Men stood there, all with a sword. Two had shields and spears, the other two had bows and arrows. Their eyes were very keen and bright, and at once, Frodo thought of Boromir, for these men were like him in stature and bearing, and in their manner of speech.

"We have not found what we sought," One of them said. "But what have we found?"

"Not Orcs," Another said, noticing Sting in Frodo's hand.

"Elves?" A third said doubtfully.

"Nay, not Elves!" The forth said, he was the tallest, and as it appeared the chief amoung them. "Elves do not walk in Ithilien these days. And Elves are wondrous, and fair to look upon, or so it is said."

"Meaning we're not, I take you." Hazel said bravely, surprising the Men even more. "Thank you kindly. And when you have finished discussing us, perhaps you'll say who _you_ are, and why you can't let three tired travelers rest."

The tall man laughed grimly. "I am Faramir, Captain of Gondor" He said, kneeling down to Hazel's level. "But there are no travelers in this land: only the servants of the Dark Tower, or the White."

"But we are neither." Frodo reassured.

"And travelers we are, whatever Captain Faramir may say!" Hazel chipped in.

"Then who are you and what is your errand?" Faramir said. "And tell us, where is the forth of your company?"

"The forth?" Frodo asked.

"Yes, the skulking one, he had an ill-favored look."

"I do not know where he is." Frodo admitted. "We had only met him recently. We actually set out from Rivendell with eight other companions. One we lost in Moria, two of my kin; one of Hazel's kin; a dwarf there was also and an elf, and two men. There were Aragorn and Boromir, who said that he came out of Minas Tirith, a city in the south."

"Boromir!" All four men exclaimed.

"You came with him?" Faramir asked, placing a desperate hand on Frodo's shoulder. "That is news indeed, if it be true. Know, little strangers, that Boromir son of Denethor was High Warden of the White Tower, and our Captain-General. Sorely do we miss him. Who are you then, and what had you to do with him? Be swift, for the Sun is climbing!"

"We are Halfings from the Shire." Frodo said.

"So my eyes do not trick me," Faramir said. "What are your names?"

"I am Frodo, these are Sam and Hazel." Frodo continued.

"We must learn more of this." Faramir said. "And we should know what brings you this far east under the shadow yonder-" He pointed and said no name. "But not now. We have business at hand. You are in peril, and you would have not gone far by field or road this day."

"So we've noticed." Hazel said. "We saw the Oliphaunts." Faramir stared at her in surprise by her intelligence, but he continued to speak.

"There will be hard handstrokes nigh at hand ere this day is full. Then death, of swift flight back to Anduin. I will leave two to guard you, for your good and for mine. Wise man trusts not to chance-meeting on the road in this land. If I return, I will speak more with you."

"Thank you captain," Hazel said, curtsying.

"Farewell," Frodo said. "I think that you will; and may the light shine on your swords!"

"The Halflings are courteous folk, whatever else they be." Faramir said. "Farewell!" He left with one, while the other two remained, also giving their names: Mablung and Demrod.

The two guards were still fascinated with Hazel. For hobbits looked like children to the race of men, so you can imagine what Hazel appeared as: A little girl (but don't tell her I said that). Mablung couldn't help but wonder about Hazel, as she pulled out her book from Galadriel and began to read. Demrod and the boys were having their own conversation.

"I must ask," Mablung said. "What manners do they teach?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Hazel said, looking up from her book. "I have plenty of manners."

"They seem poor," Mablung admitted. "You know the gentleman speaks before the lady."

"I always have spoken first," Hazel admitted. "When my friends lose their words."

"But you should always speak, when spoken to." Mablung continued.

"I think that's stupid." Hazel said. "I always speak, when I want to."

Mablung stood amazed at the young girl. He was impressed by her wits and intellect. He shook his head and pitied the fool who got on her bad side, for they would not outsmart her.

* * *

The battle continued, and it seemed to have migrated toward the group, for Hazel could now hear it. Then suddenly straight over the rim of their sheltering bank, a man fell, crashing through the trees. He was a man of the enemy, and for some reason, Hazel was grateful for that.

But she was also sad.

She wondered what the man's name was and where he came from; and if he was really evil at heart, or what lies or threats had led him on the long march from his home; and if he would have preferred to stay there…in peace.


	10. The Window on the West

Chapter 10

The Window on the West

* * *

It seemed to Hazel that she had only dozed for a few minutes when she awoke to find that it was late afternoon and Faramir had come back. He had brought many men with him; indeed all the survivors of the foray were now gathered on the slope nearby, two or three hundered strong. They sat in a wide semicircle, between the arms of which Faramir was seated on the ground, while Frodo stood before him. It looked strangely like the trial of a prisoner.

Hazel crept out of the fern, but no one paid any attention to her, and she placed herself at the end of the two rows of men, next to Sam, where they could see and hear all that was going on. She watched and listened intently, ready to dash to Frodo's aid if needed. She could see the look on Faramir's face: it was stern and commanding, and a keen wit lay behind his searching glance. Doubt was in the grey eyes that gazed steadily at Frodo.

Hazel soon became aware that the Captain was not satisfied with Frodo's account of himself at several points: what part he had to play in the Company that set out from Rivendell; why he had left Boromir; and where he was now going. In particular he returned often to Isildur's Bane. Plainly he saw that Frodo was concealing from him some matter of great importance.

Hazel had zoned out for only a few moments, when suddenly panic arose when Faramir had spoken.

"Then you would grieve to learn that Boromir is dead?" Faramir asked. Hazel looked up in surprise, and secretly hoped that Ruby hadn't seen the tragedy.

"I would grieve indeed," Frodo said. Then catching the look in Faramir's eyes he faltered. "Dead?! Do you mean that he is dead, and that you knew it? You have been trying to trap me in words, playing with me? Or are you now trying to snare me with a falsehood?"

"I would not snare even an orc with a falsehood." Faramir said.

"How then did he die, and how do you know it?"

"As to the manner of his death, I had hoped that his friend and companion would tell me how it was."

"But he was alive and strong when we parted. And he lives still for all that I know. Though surely there are many perils in this world."

"Many indeed," Faramir said. "And treachery not in the least."

Hazel finally rushed to the middle of the ring, standing between Frodo and Faramir.

"Begging your pardon," She said. "But this has gone far enough! You have no right to speak to my friend so! After all he has gone through! See here Captain!" She planted herself squarely in front of Faramir, her hands on her hips, and looked at Faramir with fire in her emerald eyes. There was some murmuring, but also some grins on the faces of the men looking on: the sight of their Captain sitting on the ground and eye to eye with a young hobbit-a lass for that matter! She was bristling with wrath, and this was well beyond their experience.

"See here!" She continued. "What are you driving at? If you think my friend murdered this Boromir, then you have got no sense! What do you mean to do about it anyways?"

"Patience!" Faramir said gently. "Do not speak before your master, whose wit is greater than yours."

"I speak when I want to!" Hazel said. "I see where you come from; perhaps some people have no rights of their own!" 

"Be comforted," Faramir said, bowing his head. "If you be silent, you can stay by your friend. Tidings of death have many wings. Boromir…was my brother." Hazel's heart suddenly rose into her throat. "Just recently, I found him in a boat, with the weapons of many orcs at his feet…at first I could not believe my eyes, I thought it was an illusion, or a spell. But then I realized it was real." He sat for a moment, looking off and sighing. The he shook his head and stood. "You said you planned to take the south road, but that road will not be safe for the next few days. And you cannot go far today in any case, for you are weary, as are we. You may come with us to a secret place, about less than ten miles. There we may go up and rest for a while and you with us. In the morning we will decide what's best for me to do, and for you."

They set out at once: Mablung and Demrod a little ahead, and Faramir with Frodo, Sam and Hazel behind. As they walked, they talked in hushed voices.

"I broke off our speech together," Faramir said. "Not only because time pressed, but also because we were drawing near top matters that were better not debated openly before many men. But Frodo, I pressed you about Isildur's Bane, forgive me." He and Frodo spoke for a long time of Boromir and Gondor, even of Gandalf. After which, Hazel zoned out, wondering and worrying for the first time about Ruby. Then she realized what it must have been like for Boromir, having to leave his younger sibling, alone without the guidance of his older brother. A tear fell from Hazel's eye. The redness in her eyes made the green stand out more than ever. Frodo and Sam were ahead, while Faramir slowed his pace, and walked next to Hazel.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yes," Hazel said.

"Forgive me for what I said earlier," Faramir said. "You were right to stand up for your friend."

"Thanks," Hazel sniffed. "But it's not that. I have a younger sister I left, and now I wish I hadn't. She's out there somewhere, for all I know…" Hazel trailed off.

"Family is the best thing you could have." Faramir said. "For all you know, someone is out there with her, protecting her, keeping her safe." At this, Hazel thought of Merry and Pippin, and was comforted.

"Captain," Hazel said. "If only you knew how much Boromir loved you. He wanted to protect you, look out for you, and keep you safe. You were his best friend."

Faramir smiled slightly, and walked ahead (without realizing it, of course). The group walked on in silence. They finally came back to the stream where Frodo and Hazel had fought the day before. To the west they could see, below them in a haze of light, lowlands and broad meads, and glinting far off in the sun the wide waters of the Anduin.

"Here, alas! I must do a discourtesy," Faramir said. "I hope you will pardon, but it is a command that no stranger, not even one of Rohan that fights with us, shall see the path we now go with open eyes. I have to blindfold you."

"As you will," Frodo said. Although Hazel felt uneasy, she obeyed the will of Faramir and allowed him to blindfold her.

"I am glad you will take this willingly and not by force." Faramir said.

"Thanks for telling us first." Hazel replied. He had Mablung and Demrod lead Frodo and Sam. Hazel felt Faramir take her hand and lead her along.

"It must be so beautiful," Hazel said. "I mean to even want to protect it, even from eyes."

"It is," Faramir said. After a while, they found that they were on a path descending steeply; soon it grew so narrow that they went in single file, brushing a stony wall on either side. Their guards steered them from behind with hands laid on their shoulders. Now and again they came to rough places and were lifted from their feet for a while, and set down again. There was always a noise of running water on their right side, getting louder and nearer. They were halted, and the sound was louder than ever. Hazel suddenly felt a fine rain on her hands and cheeks. Faramir removed the blindfold at last, and Hazel slowly opened her eyes and looked around in amazement with a smile on her face.

The hobbits stood on a wet floor of polished stone, in what appeared to be a cave. But a nearby opening showed a thin veil of water was hung, so near that Hazel could have reached out and touched it. It faced the west. The setting sun beat upon it, and the red light was broken into beans of ever-changing color.

"At least by good chance we came at the right hour to reward you for your patience." Faramir said. "This is the Window of the Sunset. Few strangers have ever seen it."

The hobbits looked at each other in excitement.

"Well, here is our refuge," Faramir continued. "Not a place of great ease, but here you may pass the night in peace. It is dry at least, and there is food. Rest now for a while, and we can get you a meal."

The hobbits were taken to a corner and given a low bed to lie on, if they wished. Men busied themselves about the cave, quietly and in orderly quickness. For awhile they lay back and watched the torchlight. Hazel stayed sitting up and reading her book of elfish translation. She sat patiently as she read and re-read, teaching herself how to speak in elfish. Some men would stop and stare at her as if she was indeed an elfish maiden. At first she took no notice, but then she looked up at a man staring at her in awe.

"What?" Hazel asked. "I'm trying to read here, do you have a problem with that?" The man shook his head slowly, still gazing at her, and then he walked away slowly. Frodo was lying down beside her and lifted his head slightly.

"Are you all right?" Frodo asked.

"Yes," Hazel said. "I don't suppose daughters of Men get an education like mine. I can't imagine what it would be like…to go through life and not know how to read."

"Me either," Frodo said, sitting up. "But some people can't nonetheless."

"That doesn't mean one should stare." Hazel said.

"I don't think that's why they were staring," Frodo said.

"What?" Hazel questioned, turning her head to look at him. "You don't suppose I'm pretty?"

"I do,"

"That's not true then."

"Now Hazel," Frodo said. "Don't think like that, you're very pretty." He lay back down and fell asleep. Hazel continued to read. She lay on her stomach with her elbows to the ground and read, until she too fell asleep. Her head was rested in between the pages of her book. Sam however, could not fall asleep; at least he wouldn't allow himself to. He was still feeling uneasy as he heard someone speak with Faramir about seeing a strange creature. Sam knew what it was, and he couldn't settle. Sam stuck his knuckles into his eyes.

* * *

After a while Faramir came and awoken the two sleeping hobbits. Food was brought over to them as they rubbed their eyes. Hazel rubbed her stiff cheek, as they ate and talked. Faramir, Frodo, and Sam talked for a very long time. They had spoken a lot about Lothlorien. Hazel eventually zoned out, feeling unable to discuss anything. But she was able to listen when Sam finally spoke.

"Yes sir, begging your pardon, and a fine man Boromir was, if I may say so. But I've listened to Boromir a great deal, and from the moment he first saw it he wanted to take the Enemy's Ring!"

"Sam!" Frodo and Hazel cried at the same moment.

"Save me!" Sam cried.

"There you go again, you long winded fool!" Hazel scowled. "When you open your big mouth, put your foot in it!" She said as she would have when they were children. "That's what Uncle Gaffer would say!" She turned to Faramir. "Now look here! Don't go taking advantage of my friend because his gardener is no better than a fool. Now's a chance to show your quality."

"So it seems," Faramir said slowly and softly, with a strange smile. "So that is the answer to all the riddles! The One Ring that was thought to have perished from the world. And Boromir tried to take it by force? And you escaped? And ran all the way-to me! And here in the wild I have you: three Halflings, and a host of men at my call, and the Ring of rings. A pretty stroke of fortune! A chance for Faramir, Captain of Gondor, to show his quality! Ha!" He stood up, tall and stern, his grey eyes glinting.

The hobbits got to their feet too, the boys felt for their swords. Hazel stood there in quiet panic, waiting for Faramir to make his next move. Some men in the cave stopped talking and looked towards them in wonder. But Faramir sat back down and shook his head; at this the men went back to talking. Faramir sat in silence, going through his head and finding the true Captain of Gondor.

"But I am not such man," Faramir said. "I am wise enough to know that there are some perils in this world from which a man must flee. Sit at peace, and be comforted Hazel, for I dare not take it. And Sam, if it would seem you have stumbled, think of it as fate to be so. Your heart is very faithful, and saw clearer than your eyes. It may seem strange though, it was safe to declare this to me. It may even help your friends whom you love. So be comforted. But do not even name this thing again aloud. Once is enough."

The hobbits were able to sit again in relief.

"Well Frodo, at last we understand one another." Faramir continued. "I marvel at you, and your Hazel. Tell me Hazel," He said, turning to her. "You are a new kind to me, and you must be from a land of peace and content. But do tell me, who taught you how to read?"

"Frodo's uncle," Hazel replied.

"And you speak whatever comes to your mind?" Faramir asked.

"Yes," Hazel said. "I always have. I guess when my sister could walk I always spoke for her. I suppose that's why she's so quiet most of the time."

"I see," Faramir said. "Quite the company this is; Frodo as your leader and bearer, Hazel as the speaker and thinker, Sam as the care taker and doer. The perfect company." He said. Hazel was reminded of when they were children, and they stealthily made their way to Farmer Maggots crops. Hazel had dared Frodo to steal some mushrooms, while Sam had begged him not to. Frodo took the dare and lead the way to the mushrooms. Just as he was about to grab some, the farmer's dogs started barking. Frodo ran as fast as he could, leading Hazel and Sam away. They ran as fast as they could. Hazel could still hear the farmer yelling that he would let the dogs eat them next time they came into the garden. Hazel smiled and remembered what Bilbo said when he found out. He set them down and shook his head.

"You three are too perfect friends in crime!" Bilbo would say. "Hazel plans, Frodo leads, and Sam does!"

Hazel smiled at the memory, a strong feeling of homesickness wrapped all around her.

"Now go and rest," Faramir said. "But first, tell me where you wish to go, and what to do."

"I was going to find a way into Mordor," Frodo said faintly. "I must find the mountain of fire and cast this thing into the gulf of Doom. Gandalf said so, but I don't think I shall ever get there…"

Faramir stared at him for a moment in awe. Frodo and Sam settled themselves into their beds. At once, both were in a deep sleep. Hazel lingered, realizing for the first time how dangerous the journey would be. She stood for a moment, thinking real hard about what to do.

"You should rest," Faramir insisted. "But I do have one more question. Did Boromir speak of me often?"

"No," Hazel replied.

"Then how do you know about what he felt?"

Hazel smiled. "Because a younger sibling is the best gift a parent could ever give to a child." She said. "Good night, Captain. You took your chance."

"Did I so?" Faramir asked.

"Yes sir, and showed your quality: the very highest!"

Faramir smiled. "A perfect maiden, Mistress Hazel, and your Frodo has an Elfish air. I hope one day I may meet a daughter of kings as brave and fair as you. Then my life would be complete."

"Thank you," Hazel said. She swayed a little and Faramir caught her. He laid her down and wrapped her warm in a blanket.

"You said Frodo had an elfish air." Hazel said, yawning. "That was good and true. But I can say this: you have an air too, that of a Wizard."

"Maybe," Faramir said. "Maybe you have the air of an elf as well. Good night!"


	11. The Entmoot

Chapter 11

The Entmoot

Ruby had almost grown used to the feeling of being carried so high up in the branches of the kind Ent, and her fear had subsided at least a little; though she still refused to really think about it. In fact she was almost asleep, lying her head against Pippin's shoulder, when she was suddenly jerked awake by his shouts. "Look! There's smoke to the south." Immediately her head popped up, and she gazed in the general direction, and sure enough there was an ominous billowing of smoke filling the air.

"There is always smoke rising from Isengard these days." Treebeard told them with a trace of bitterness in his voice.

"Isengard?" Merry breathed jolting at the name, and Ruby saw him begin to climb as if to get a better look. She gently nudged Pippin, and when he saw what was happening he began climbing to, reaching down to help steady Ruby as she followed carefully. _Just don't think about the heights._ She told herself silently. _You aren't going to fall. Pippin won't let you. He promised._

"There was a time when Saruman would walk in my woods. But now he has a mind of metal and wheels. He no longer cares for growing things." Treebeard continued, paying them little mind as they scaled his branches finally reaching the top ones, just above those of the other trees. Ruby bit back a whimper, and Pippin pulled her closer to him as they gazed out at the world below. It was a truly horrible sight, a flood of Uruk-hai marching on the fields of Isengard.

"What is it?" She asked, afraid she already knew the answer; praying she was wrong.

"It's Saruman's army." Merry told her, dashing whatever hope she might have had. "The war has started."

…...

They had continued on with their journey in silence, but Ruby no longer felt tired. Her mind was racing with what they had seen, and all that it meant. She worried about her friends Aragron, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf who would surely be caught up in the coming war along with all the other good men and creatures in this world. She worried about what might happen to her friends and family back home in the Shire if they were unable to stop the great evil once and for all. But mostly she worried about Frodo, Sam, and especially Hazel somewhere on the way to Mordor, carrying the hope and fate of them all as they sought to destroy the one ring.

Ruby kicked the air in front of her in frustration, almost wishing that she had gone with her sister. That there was something she could do to help. But in her heart she knew that she was already doing everything she could. She'd just have to pray that it was enough. Just then Pippin kicked out at the same space in the air, startling Ruby out of her thoughts and causing her to whirl and look at him. He was smiling at her, though his eyes appeared to be full of concern. She simply smiled back at him, placing her hand in his and the two began to swinging their legs back and forth in sync with one another occasionally landing a playful kick on the other's leg. It was a good distraction, and Ruby found herself more grateful than ever to be here with him in spite of everything. It was undeniably better than being back home all alone.

"The Ents have not troubled about the wars of Men and wizards for a very long time." Treebeard said, breaking the silence and catching all three hobbits' attention as he entered into an expansive clearing and stopped. "But now, something is about to happen that has not happened for an age . . . Entmoot."

"What's that?" Merry asked the question that was on the tips of all their tongues; or at least on Ruby's.

"'Tis a gathering." Treebeard told him.

"A gathering of what?" Ruby asked, feeling a bit of excitement begin to well up inside her. At that moment a noise sounded from behind them, and all three turned to try and get a look at what was going on behind Treebeard. Ruby's mouth fairly fell open as she saw a great number of Ents walking out of the forest heading their way, many walking to the middle of the gathering where Treebeard awaited.

"Beech. Oak. Chestnut. Ash. Good. Good. Good. Many have come." He (Treebeard) surmised as the Ents all stopped around him and the three hobbits gazed up at them in complete and utter awe. "Now we must decide if the Ents will go to war." Hope and fear battled in Ruby's heart at these words, and she gripped tighter to Pippin's hand as Treebeard gently placed them all on the ground before turning to his fellow Ents and starting to speak in their strange treeish tongue.

"Don't worry Ruby. Everything will be alright." Merry told her taking her other hand, and giving it a reassuring squeeze, though he too had a mixture of fear and anticipation on his face.

"Of course everything will be alright. We have each other, and no matter what happens, we're going to get through this together." Pippin chipped in, and she smiled gratefully at the two of them.

"The troublemaking trio." She whispered and they laughed quietly (if not a bit strained) as they sat back to watch the extremely important meeting unfold. Ruby found herself utterly intoxicated by the sound of the Ents strange treeish speech, and she laughed to think of how Hazel might have reacted to hear such a thing. Knowing Hazel she probably would have quoted something she had learned about the Ents from one of her books and elaborated on just how lucky they were to be witnessing such an event. And Ruby felt lucky . . . at least until an hour had gone by and they were still somewhat patiently waiting for the Ents decision.

She had never known for being all that patient of a person. In fact Hazel had often teased her saying that of all the noble virtues she possessed, patience was not one of them; and indeed her mother was always getting after her for not holding still and waiting like a lady, but she couldn't help herself. Now sitting here whilst this army of Ents decided on something so important to all of their futures… well let's say Ruby could no longer stand it and carefully stood up doing her best not to alert the boys as she wandered a little deeper into the forest.

Close enough that she could still hear the voices discussing, but far enough that she could take out her violin and begin to play it ever so softly without disturbing them. She played for a long time, completely losing herself in the music and the hauntingly beautiful sound of her new violin. Galadriel was right. Never in her life had she heard anything so pure and lovely, and she found she didn't even need to tune it. The notes were already perfect. Finally she sighed with a deep contentment and began to put her precious treasure away, humming under her breath as she did so.

"You really are amazing." A voice said from behind her just as she closed the case, causing her to whirl around in fright until she saw her dear Pippin gazing at her with admiration.

"Thanks." She said, blushing furiously as she sat gingerly down against one of the many trees' that surrounded them, trying not to think of their earlier misadventure. "This violin helps a lot. Even my off notes sound good." She joked.

"It's definitely not the violin." He laughed coming to join her. "Actually, I was talking about your humming. I'd always heard you had a good voice, though I don't think I've ever heard you sing without Hazel." She was taken aback by this comment, and turned away even more embarrassed and confused by the compliment.

"I don't think I've ever sung without Hazel, not in public anyway." She admitted softly. "She was always so much better at it than me, sounding exactly like a lark or a blue bird as my mamma always said. I guess I've always felt a little self-conscious about my voice in comparison, one of the many reasons I love and depend on my violin so much. That's what I'm best at."

And it was true, though Ruby had never really thought about it that way. She did feel self-conscious about her singing. Actually she felt self-conscious about a lot of things in comparison to Hazel, though she never dwelt on it, or allowed it to ruin their relationship. She loved her sister and admired everything about her. But sometimes it was hard to be the younger sibling of someone so amazing; still Ruby wouldn't have traded her for anyone else in the world even if it meant she could be the amazing one. She treasured Hazel too much to even think about it.

"Would you sing for me?" He asked, and she turned to meet his steady gaze, feeling a rush of terror and delight at his words.

"I guess. If you really wanted me to." She agreed hesitantly.

"I do." He said, his face completely serious. Seeing this she nodded and taking a deep breath, began to sing the lullaby her mother had put Hazel and her to sleep with every night as children.

"Hush now my darling,

There's no need to fear.

I love you, I need you

And I'll always be near.

So close your eyes.

Go to sleep

Dream of happy things.

I'll be right here, still holding you

When the morning greets.

Trust me my darling

You're never alone.

I'll always be with you

For your heart is my home.

I'll always be with you

Your heart is my home."

His eyes never left hers as she sang, and for that moment she felt the truthfulness of the words as she sang them to him. She did love her Pippin and she would always be there for him if she could help it. "You really are amazing." He said again, breaking the silence that had ensued after she finished. "Better than any Lark or Blue Bird. Just like Hazel." He added before she could protest that comparing the two was completely unfair. She smiled up at him, and he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips and she completely lost herself in her love for him, until he pulled away and with his arm around her waist they walked back to join the others.

Merry was pacing impatiently as they entered the clearing. "It's been going for hours." He grumbled, turning when he saw them; making Ruby wonder how long she'd been gone.

"They must have decided something by now." Pippin said trying to reassure his friend, though Ruby could tell the waiting was beginning to wear on him too, despite their brief reprieve.

"Decided? No." Treebeard suddenly said, turning to face the sheepish hobbits obviously having heard. "We only just finished saying . . . good morning." And with that he began to turn back to the Entmoot.

"But it's nighttime already." Ruby protested confused as she turned and looked at the darkened forest around them.

"You can't take forever." Merry agreed his frustration obviously doubled by the revelation.

"Don't be hasty." Treebeard told them, facing them once again.

"We're running out of time!" Merry insisted, but Treebeard didn't acknowledge the comment and simply turned back to the Entmoot. The three companions sighed and tried to occupy themselves the best they could as they continued their endless wait.


	12. The Entmoot Decides

Chapter 12

The Entmoot decides

It had been a _long_ time since the meeting had first began, and still they continued to talk leaving the hobbits to go absolutely mad with the eternal waiting. Ruby thought she was going to die from the horrible apprehension and anticipation she felt growing inside her, making her so nervous she had to get up and start pacing as Merry had done earlier. Pippin looked on as she went back and forth for a long time, feeling himself become tired just watching her but he didn't have the heart to ask her to sit down. He knew very well how she felt, and a part of him wanted to pace to but he resisted the urge: at least for the time being. As he sat he began to hum the lullaby Ruby had sung to him earlier and he saw at least some of the tension go out of her shoulders, and that made him feel a little better.

Just when Ruby was sure she was about to lose it, Treebeard turned and started heading toward the. "Merry! Pippin!" She cried gesturing for them to join her which they did immediately. They all gazed up at the old Ent with complete anticipation, but he simply bowed his head and closed his eyes, making Merry tilt his head in curiosity.

"Yes?" He demanded, bringing Treebeard out of his slight stupor.

"I have told your names to the Ent moot and we have agreed – you are not Orcs." He told them smiling brightly as if he had just declared some great thing. Ruby felt her heart drop, and it was all she could do to keep from shouting out in complete exasperation. _Is he serious?_ She thought to herself. _It took them this long to figure that out! _

"Well, that's good news." Pippin piped up, trying to be positive.

"And what about Saruman? Have you come to a decision about _him_?" Merry asked sounding just as frustrated and impatient as Ruby felt.

"Now don't be hasty, Master Meriadoc." Treebeard reprimanded, but Merry was beyond caring.

"Hasty? Our friends are out there! They need our help! They cannot fight this war on their own." He declared fiercely, and immediately Ruby thought of Hazel. Of course she thought of her other friends as well, and true Hazel would technically not be directly involved in the war (at least Ruby hoped she wouldn't) but she was very much a part of it. After all what she and Frodo and Sam were doing would determine the entire war's outcome and the fate of Middle Earth. Ruby had to find a way to help them. She hadn't volunteered to join the fellowship so she could idly stand by and watch everything play out before her. She could have done that back in the Shire!

"War, yes … it affects us all. But you must understand young hobbit. It takes a long time to say anything in old . . . Entish. And we never say anything unless it is worth taking a long time to say." Treebeard told him very slowly (as if to prove his point), and the three hobbits looked at each other with terrible impatience as he left to rejoin the group.

"I'm going to go absolutely insane!" Ruby hissed as soon as Treebeard was out of earshot. "I can't take this waiting any longer."

"I know." Merry agreed, kicking at the grass in front of him and Ruby could tell that he was even more disheartened than her and she felt so bad for complaining. "How can they not understand the seriousness of this situation?"

"I think they do understand." Pippin said trying to calm both of them down. "This is just their way of dealing with it. I'm sure they'll come around soon."

"Maybe, but not soon enough for my taste." Ruby sighed, and Merry nodded his head in agreement.

"Not much we can do about it though, and we do need their help. Guess we'll just have to wait." Merry nearly choked on the last word, and with that began to pace calling over his shoulder as he did. "You look tired Ruby. Why don't you get some sleep? Pippin and I will wake you if anything happens." She wanted to protest, but she really was pretty tired and she couldn't stand the idea of just sitting, standing, or even pacing there for a moment longer. She nodded and Pippin took her hand and led her to a root where the two lay down, with Ruby's head resting on his shoulder. And while Pippin ran his hand gently through her hair she eventually fell asleep.

When she did awaken though, it was not to the news she had been hoping for. "The Ents cannot hold back this storm. We must weather such things as we have always done." Treebeard told them, and Ruby gaped up at him in utter astonishment and disbelief.

"How can that be your decision?!" Merry demanded in anger and desperation in his voice that she felt filling her own heart as well.

"This is not our war." He replied simply, and Ruby felt her blood begin to boil within her (which was a rather strange feeling for her, as she rarely got really mad at anyone. Aside from evil creatures like Orcs, Goblins and the Nazgul and stuff but that was different). How could this not be their war? This was everyone's war!

"But you're part of this world! Aren't you?!" Merry argued seemingly enraged.

"You must help, please! You must do something!" Ruby cried, her anger fading into a desperation that was nearly as fierce. She shifted her gaze to each of the Ents in turn, pleading with them to change their minds but she could already tell they wouldn't. And she felt tears pool in her eyes as she realized with heartbreaking horror that she had failed. This was the one thing she might have done to help her sister, and she had failed.

"You are young and brave Master Merry, Miss Ruby. But your part in this tale is over. Go back to your home." Treebeard told them. Merry stood there just gaping at the Ent, utterly speechless though his strong emotions were clearly written on his face. Ruby simply reached out and gripped Pippin's hand as she blinked the tears away refusing to let them fall even now. _I'm sorry Hazel. _She thought. _I'm so, so sorry._

With that the three turned and began to reluctantly prepare for the journey home. Merry went a little further off obviously seeking a little time to himself, and Pippin clung to Ruby and she was once again grateful for his steady comforting figure. They didn't need to say a word to understand how each of them felt, and for the first time in her life Ruby thought she might have gotten a glimpse of the kind of relationship she had seen Hazel share with Frodo for practically their whole lives. When they finally did approach Merry, he was putting on his jacket.

"Maybe Treebeard's right. We don't belong here, Merry. It's too big for us. What can we do in the end? We've got the Shire. Maybe we should go home." Pippin said, coming to stand beside his best friend in an effort to make him feel even a little better. Of course it didn't work.

"The fires of Isengard will spread. And the woods of Tuckborough and Buckland will burn. And . . . And all that was one green and good in this world will be gone. There won't be a Shire, Pippin." Merry replied, and Pippin stared after him a look of horror coming onto his face as his words sank in before he turned to Ruby. But this time there was nothing she could do to comfort him; because no matter how much she didn't want to believe it she knew Merry was right.


	13. The Forbidden Pool

Chapter 13

The Forbidden Pool

Hazel awoke with a start. For a moment, it felt like she was falling into nothing, a hole of darkness and doubt. Lately, her dreams had become worse, and worse. She heard Ruby's voice often in her dreams, saying: _I'm sorry Hazel. I'm so sorry. _

_No, _Hazel thought. _I'm the one who should be sorry. _

She jumped as she noticed Faramir bending over them, shaking Frodo awake.

"There is nothing to fear," Faramir reassured them.

"Is it morning already?" Sam asked, yawning.

"Not yet," Faramir replied. "But night is drawing to an end. There is a matter on which I desire your counsel. I am sorry to wake you from your sleep, but will you come?"

"I will," Frodo said, rising and shivering a little as the cold hit him. Hazel and Sam stood and followed. The waterfall had turned into a dazzling veil of silk and pearls and silver thread. But they couldn't stop to admire it.

At last they came up out of the stony darkness and looked about. There was another waterfall falling to their right, and out was a beautiful pond. A dark creature was sitting on a rock, and then it dived in quickly, swimming like a fish.

Faramir turned to the man next to him. "What do you suppose that is?" He asked.

"I'm not sure," The man said. "But I have my bow here, and I have posted other archers on either bank. We only wait for your command to shoot, Captain."

"There is a death penalty to enter the Forbidden Pool." Faramir said.

"Shall we shoot?" Faramir asked, turning to Frodo.

At first, Frodo was silent for a long moment. But suddenly he answered: "No! No, I beg you not to."

Hazel had almost answered 'Yes!' louder and quicker of course. Suddenly an instinct kicked in not to trust this creature. He seemed too content now that the Master and the Mistress were missing. She did not like it one bit.

"What is it?" Faramir asked. "Do you know, and why it's here?"

"Yes," Frodo said. "He knows little of Men, and perhaps he does not know that Men are concealed here. I also think he's lured here by a mastering desire, stronger than his caution."

"Does he know about your burden then?"

"Yes," Frodo said.

"Is he seeking it now?" Faramir asked.

"No," Hazel said. "Look!"

The creature Gollum had been sitting on a rock, banging a fish against it. As he did this, he calmly sang:

_The cold hard lands_

_They bites our hands_

_They gnaws our feet._

_The rocks and stones_

_Are like old bones_

_All bare of meat._

_But stream and pool_

_Is wet and cool_

_So nice of feet._

_And now we wish-_

"Ha! Ha! What does we wish?" He said to himself. "He guessed it long ago. Baggins guessed it!"

_Alive without breath;_

_As cold as death;_

_Never thirsting, ever drinking;_

_Clad with mail, never clinking._

_Drowns on dry land, _

_Thinks an island_

_Is a mountain;_

_Thinks a fountain_

_Is a puff of air_

_So sleek and fair!_

_What a joy to meet!_

_We only wish_

_To catch a fish, _

_So juicy sweet!_

Faramir laughed softly. "Fish, it is a less perilous hunger!"

"Shall I shoot?" The man asked.

"Wait, Anborn," Faramir said. "This is a harder manner than it would seem. What should we do, Frodo?"

"You should spare him. He is bound up with my errand. Until you found us, he was our guide." Frodo replied.

"What should we do then? How do we catch him?"

"Let me go down to him." Frodo said. "Keep your bows bent, but do not hurt him."

"Very well," Faramir said.

"I'm coming to," Hazel insisted.

"No, I think it's safer if you stay here," Faramir said.

"Faramir is right." Frodo said before Hazel could argue. As Frodo turned and left she took a deep breath in frustration.

Anborn led Frodo down to the pool. There was a small pathway, which led to a bank of the pool. Anborn quickly whispered in his ear.

"Go on, but don't forget, there are bowmen near at hand, though you may not see them." He said, and then backed away. Before Frodo could turn the corner, he heard Sméagol's voice:

"Fish, nice fish. White Face had vanished, my Precious, at last, yes. Now we can fish in peace. No, not in peace, Precious. For Precious is lost. Dirty hobbits, nasty hobbits. Gone and left us, _Gollum! _And the Precious is gone. Only poor Sméagol all alone. Fish, nice fish. Makes us strong. Makes eyes bright, fingers tight, yes. Throttle them, Precious. Throttle them all, yes, if we gets chances. Shut up! Nice fish, nice fish."

Frodo finally turned the corner and called out. "Sméagol!" He said softly.

"Fish, nice fish." Sméagol was still sitting on a rock. He was eating the fish he caught.

"Sméagol!" Frodo repeated, this time a little louder. Sméagol paused but he did not turn.

"Sméagol," Frodo continued. "Master has come to look for you. Master is here. Come Sméagol!" The only reply was a soft hiss.

"Come, Sméagol!" Frodo insisted. "We are in danger. Men will kill you, if they find you here. Come quickly, if you wish to escape death. Come to Master!"

"No!" Sméagol said. "Not nice Master. Leaves poor Sméagol and goes with new friends. Master can wait. Sméagol hasn't finished."

"There's no time," Frodo said. "Bring fish with you, come!"

"No! Must finish fish!"

"Sméagol!" Frodo said, as he began to grow impatient. "I'm getting angry. I shall take the Precious and I shall say: Make him swallow the bones and make him choke! Never taste fish again. Now, come!"

There was a sharp hiss and Sméagol turned and crawled to Frodo like a dog called to heel. He looked very much like a dog as he crawled with a fish in his mouth and sniffed at Frodo.

"Nice Master!" He whispered. "Nice hobbit, come back to poor Sméagol. Good Sméagol comes.

"We are not safe yet," Frodo said. "But you must trust me."

"We must trust Master?" Sméagol asked doubtfully. "Why, why not go at once? Where are the other hobbits, the Mistress, and the cross, rude hobbit?"

"Away up there," Frodo said, pointing up the path. "I am not going to leave without them. We must go back to them." His heart sank; this felt too much like trickery, or worse, treachery. He knew Faramir wouldn't kill him, but he would take him prisoner and bind him. The creature would never understand that Frodo was just trying to save his life the best that he could do. What else could he do?

"Come on," He said. "Come, up this path here. You go first."

Sméagol obeyed, he crawled up the pathway a little, sniffing around to confirm his suspicions. Suddenly, he stopped and raised his head.

"Something's there," He said. "Not a hobbit!" Suddenly, he turned on Frodo, jumping up and down in rage. "Master! Master!" He hissed. "Wicked! Tricksy! False!" He lunged at Frodo, ready to attack him. The Men jumped out and detained Smeagol before he could do Frodo any harm. They had tied his hands and ankles.

"Sméagol, listen to me!" Frodo said as calmly as he could. "Don't struggle, they won't hurt you, and I'll be here!"

Sméagol went limp, but he began to whine and weep.

"Sméagol, they won't hurt you. Trust Master!" Frodo insisted.

Gollum turned and spat at Frodo. The Men picked him up and threw a hood over his eyes.

* * *

Hazel was pacing back and forth by the waterfall where they had rested. The Sun's light was rising, and the waterfall once again turned into a curtain of colors. They had dragged poor Gollum into the cave and took the hood off his eyes. A sick feeling entered Hazel's stomach, and she could not bear to watch as he stood in front of Faramir and having to be questioned.

But she had no wear to run to. So she took out her book and zoned everyone out. At first Gollum was to swear an oath, never to return to this place. Frodo was satisfied with that, and Faramir allowed him to be untied.

Eventually, Hazel had to lift her head and listen to what they were saying. Sam came and sat with her, putting an encouraging hand on her shoulder.

"What road will you take once you reach the woods?" Faramir asked, addressing Frodo.

"Gollum says there's a path near Minas Morgal." Frodo answered. "He says that it climbs up into the mountains."

"Minas Morgal?" Faramir asked, and then he turned to Gollum. "Is that its' name?"

"No, no!" Gollum cried, but then he gasped as if he had been stabbed. "Yes!"

"Frodo," Faramir said, with fear in his voice. "They something dark dwells above the pass of Minas Morgal. You cannot go that way!"

"It is the only way!" Gollum cried. "Master says we must go to Mordor! So, we must try!"

"I must," Frodo said.

"Go Frodo," Faramir said. "Go with the good will of all Men."

"Thank you," Frodo said, bowing his head.

"But my lord," Anborn said. "If you let them go, then your life will be forfeit!"

"Then it is forfeit!" Faramir replied, and then he turned to Gollum for the last time. "We will find you quickly, if you bring them to harm!"

He led the hobbits out of the cave, this time without blindfolds. Hazel was finally able to see the beautiful lands of green woods and a beautiful river. When they had come to where they first met, Faramir bowed and departed from the hobbits, leaving them enough food for a good few days.

The hobbits walked on through the woods, Gollum limping behind. It was silent for a long while, only to be broken by Hazel's coughs.


	14. The Tales that Really Mattered

Chapter 14

The Tales that Really Mattered

Hazel was still coughing as they continued. It had reached its' peak once more and she found herself once again falling to the ground. She caught her breath and calmed her sick heart down. Sam came over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Miss Hazel?" Sam asked.

Hazel took deep breaths. "I can't do this, Sam." She said, and began to cry.

"I know," Sam said sympathetically. "I know it's all wrong, by rights we shouldn't even be here. But we are." Frodo and Gollum went to look ahead for a place to rest for the night. Sam stayed with Hazel, while she drank from her water bottle, still crying.

"It's like in the great stories, Miss Hazel, the ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were, sometimes you didn't want to know the end. Because how could the end be happy, how can the world go back to the way it was when so much bad happened? But in the end, it's only a passing thing. This shadow, even darkness must pass. But in day will come, and when the sun shines it will shine out the clearer! Those are the stories that stay with you, that meant something-even if you're too small to understand why. But I think, Miss Hazel, I do understand. I know now; in all of those stories, they had lots of chances of turning back, but only they didn't. They kept going, because they were holding onto something!" Sam said.

"What are we holding onto, Sam?" Hazel asked, leaning on his shoulder.

"There's some good in this world, Miss Hazel, and it's worth fighting for!" Sam replied.

Frodo stopped to listen to Sam's speech. His heart warmed at his words, and Hazel stopped crying. He approached the two cousins and smiled.

"I think I found a place," Frodo said. "It's not too far now." Hazel stood up. She might have stood too fast and suddenly felt light headed. She swayed and was caught by Frodo.

"I can walk," She insisted, but Frodo just held her in his arms. Sam rolled his eyes; here she was, trying to be brave, and trying to be strong.

As always.

Sam stood up, "You take her, Mr. Frodo," Sam said. "Where is Gollum? I can go out and look for him."

"Thanks, Sam." Frodo replied. Once Sam had gone, Frodo swept Hazel off her feet and carried her.

"I can walk!" Hazel protested. "Really, I'm fine!"

"Hazel," Frodo said. "I know you like to look after and care for people, but for once, let someone care for you!" At first, Hazel was taken aback by his words, but then she knew he was right. Hazel cared for people. Whenever Ruby was sick, she never left her side. She even brought flowers to whoever was ill, even the Sackville-Baggins'. She had always thought a little act of kindness would cure any darkness. Another thought occurred to her that she just had to say out loud.

"I wonder if we'll ever be put into songs or tales." She said.

"What?" Frodo said.

"I wonder if people will ever say: 'Let's hear about Frodo and the Ring!', and they'll say: 'Yes, it's one of my favorite stories! Frodo was really courageous, wasn't he Dad?', 'Yes, my boy, one of the most famous of hobbits!' And that's saying a lot!"

Frodo laughed a loud and clear laugh from the heart. It had been a long time since he laughed like that, and it caused her whole body to warm and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You left out two of the chief characters! Samwise the Brave!" Frodo declared.

"No," Hazel said. "I could never forget about Samwise the Brave, with his large heart and wit-not to mention patience!"

"What about Hazel the Wise?" Frodo added. "I want to hear more about Hazel, Frodo could never gotten anywhere without Hazel!"

"Now Frodo," Hazel said, rolling her eyes. "You shouldn't make fun! I was being serious!"

"So was I," Frodo said softly. They finally had made it to a small cave in the shape of a diamond. Frodo set Hazel inside and his pack outside so Sam could find them. Frodo sat down with Hazel and leaned against the wall.

"I think it is safe now, Hazel." Frodo said. "Safe if you lay close to me. I'd dearly be glad to see you have a good sleep. I'll keep watch over you. So if you lay near, no one could paw at you without your Frodo knowing about it!"

"Ah, yes," Hazel sighed. "Yes, even here I could sleep for days."

"Sleep then, Hazel," Frodo said softly. "Lay your head down." He wrapped both arms around her. She laid her head in the inside of his elbow, and fell instantly asleep. Eventually he nodded off, with her still entangled in his arms. Peace was upon both their faces.

* * *

"Gollum?" Sam called out. "You haven't run away, have you?"

Little did Sam know, that Gollum was off, having another debate with himself.

"Master…Master and Mistress look after us!" Sméagol cried. "Master wouldn't hurt us!"

"Master broke his promise!" Gollum growled.

"Don't ask Sméagol!" Sméagol cried. "Poor, poor Smeagol!"

"Master betrayed us!" Gollum growled. "Wicked, tricksy, _false_! We ought to ring his filthy little neck! Kill him! Kill him! Kill them all! Then we take the Precious, and then _we_ be the Master!"

"But the fat hobbit…he knows! His eye is always watching!"

"Then we steps him out! Put his eyes out! Make him crawl!"

"Yes, yes!"

"Kill them all!"

"Yes, yes-no! It's too risky, it's too risky!"

Gollum paused as he heard Sam's voice. "We could let _her_ do it."

"Yes, she could do it!" Sméagol replied remarkably.

"Yes, Precious, she could!" Gollum agreed. "Then we take the Precious once they're dead! Once they're dead…_Shh!_" He jumped from his hiding place and almost bumped into Sam.

"Oh, there you are!" Sam said. "Come, Master has found a place to rest for tonight. Come now, it's not far!"

"Yes, rest," Gollum said. "Long ways to go yet!"

"You know, Master didn't mean for those Men to hurt you." Sam said. "He was just trying to save you, see."

"Save me?" Gollum asked.

"So, there's no hard feelings?" Sam asked. "Forgive and forget."

"No, no!" Gollum said. "No hard feelings! Nice Master! Nice hobbit!"

"That's very decent of you Gollum, very decent indeed." Sam said. And they went to find where Frodo and Hazel were.

* * *

Hazel's dream was out of the ordinary; Lady Galadriel had come to visit through sleep. Hazel felt the familiar calmness of Lothlorien. She sighed and took everything in. She looked up and saw the beautiful elf approach her, walking slowly with grace.

"My friend," She said. "You have solved the riddle."

"I have?" Hazel asked. "What riddle?"

"You understand that to bear a ring of power is to be alone?" Galadriel asked, although to Hazel's ears it didn't sound like a question.

"No," Hazel admitted. "I don't."

Galadriel nodded with a smile on her face. "That's because you were also meant to bear this burden."

Hazel took a deep breath. "I know…somehow, I've always known. It's just that…I'm scared. I'm really scared."

"I understand," Galadriel said. "But you will find the weight of the burden lighter, when you share it."

"I don't understand," Hazel said.

"The reason Sauron had fallen and lost the ring was because Frodo has something he didn't."

"What was that?"

"Love," Galadriel said. "You and Frodo are one. He has no one, and life without love is not worth living."

"Then I will do what I can." Hazel said. "But I'm still scared."

"You have not seen the eye yet." Galadriel said. "You will be terrified."


	15. The Last March of the Ents

Chapter 15

The Last March of the Ents

Treebeard held out his hands for the hobbits to climb up, though they each hesitated a moment before doing so. None of them wanted to accept what had happened. None of them wanted to return home like this: as failures. But what choice did they have? So slowly they did climb up, the boys first so they could more easily help Ruby if she needed it. As she watched them she couldn't help but notice that Merry was still in his extremely foul mood, and wanting desperately to help her friend in any way she could she decided to sit beside him on this journey instead.

He managed a small smile when she arrived, but it was small and fleeting, nothing anyone could mistake for real joy. "Hi Merry." She said trying to smile back at him with the same results. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Merry asked now looking at her extremely confused as Treebeard began to carry them once again through the dense forest.

"That things didn't work out. That I couldn't do more to help. That you're mad right now. For all of it I guess." She replied shrugging, her eyes lowered so they wouldn't meet his.

"But that's not your fault. It's not any of our faults. Not really." He said though his voice sounded more hollow than reassuring.

"I guess I know that logically. But I can't help feel guilty. Like we should have done something more. We never gave up back in the Shire on any of our wild and crazy schemes." She said earning herself another queer look, though this with the tiniest hint of teasing in it. "Okay you and Pippin never gave up on any of _your_ crazy schemes." She consented before sighing. "I always admired that about you guys. Always getting yourselves into mischief and somehow getting yourselves back out again."

"Both of us?" He asked, and she blushed to remember how she had once not been able to stand poor Pippin and he her amazed at how far they'd come over the course of their journey.

"Okay so mostly you. But now when I look back, Pip was pretty impressive too." She teased and he shrugged smiling his true bright mischievous smile for just a moment before it faded once again into gloomy depression and anger.

"And now because of their decision we'll get to watch all of that fade and turn into darkness." He growled making her shiver.

"I don't want to do that." She said quietly and he took her hand in an offer of friendship and comfort. "I don't think I can bear it."

"Neither can I." He admitted. "But what choice do we have?"

"We can fight." She suddenly burst out surprised at the ferocity of her own voice as she did so. "When the armies of Sauron or Saruman come they'll find that not all the hobbits will give up their homeland so easily. I would rather die than see the Shire destroyed." Merry stared at her seeming flabbergasted for a few minutes (and she couldn't blame him, seeing as the idea was completely insane and out of character for a girl like Ruby. She couldn't believe she'd said it herself) before nodding his head slowly.

"You may be right Ruby." He somewhat consented, but agreed with her. "It may be futile but at least then we can say we tried. That we never gave up." With that the two continued in silence, their sense of hopelessness not really lifted, but at least Ruby's sense of being a total failure had somewhat lifted.

"I will leave you at the western borders of the forest. You can make your way north to your homeland from there." Treebeard told them cutting into Ruby's thoughts but not lessening her depression.

"Wait! Stop! Stop!" Pippin called out with a surprising gleam in his eyes, making Treebeard halt immediately and both Ruby and Merry stare at him curiously. "Turn around. Turn around. Take us south!"

"South? But that will lead you past Isengard." Treebeard protested, and Ruby could feel her mouth hanging open in shock at the words. What in all of Middle-Earth was Pippin doing? Unless…

"Yes. Exactly. If we go south we can slip past Saruman unnoticed." He started to explain and just then the realization of what he was doing hit Ruby like a ton of bricks and it was all she could do to keep from squealing with delight. "The closer we are to danger…"

"The farther we are from harm. It's the last thing he'll expect." She finished for him earning her one of his winning grins.

"That doesn't make sense to me. But then, you are very small. Perhaps you're right." Treebeard conceded before turning around and heading in the decided direction. "South it is then. Hold on, little Shirelings. I always like going south. Somehow it feels like going downhill."

"Are you two mad? We'll be caught." Merry hissed seeming stunned at his friends 'obvious' lunacy.

"No we won't. Not this time." Pippin assured him, as Ruby leaned over and gave him a big hug before turning to climb Treebeards branches desperate to congratulate her Pippin.

"Ruby what are you doing?" Both boys cried out, concerned and remembering her great fear of heights even if she couldn't at the moment, her concentration was so great.

"Climbing. What does it look like I'm doing? Now be quiet so I can focus." She tried to snap, but her voice was so full of laughter it was not all that intimidating. Then again Ruby had never been a very intimidating Hobbit anyway. But it was still enough for them to realize she was serious, so they were quiet. It wasn't a very difficult climb and soon enough she was throwing herself into Pippin's waiting arms.

"Pip you're a genius!" She squealed (as quietly as she could, if that's even possible) making him laugh quietly and blush deeply which only made her smile even wider.

"Thanks. Let's just hope it works." He said grinning slyly, though the tiniest hint of doubt had began to creep into his eyes.

"Of course it will work." Ruby assured him, smashing the doubts before they could fully surface. "Besides even if it didn't, which it will, at least then we'd know we tried. That we never gave up."

"And those little family of field mice that climb up sometimes and they tickle me awfully. They're always trying to get somewhere where they…" Treebeard was telling them (one of his famous longwinded stories) when he stopped his eyes widening in horror as he took in the destruction around him. The edge of the beautiful eerie forest completely destroyed with nothing left but a few burnt stumps and mangled bits of trees. "Oh! Many of these trees were my friends. Creatures I had known from nut and acorn."

"I'm sorry, Treebeard." Ruby told him, and she was. Growing up in the Shire she had learned to love and respect all the beauties of nature that surrounded her, and Sam had helped a lot in that regard with his own love of gardening. Plants were the true magic and power of middle-earth he'd always said. She was horrified to see all of this life, all of this beauty, torn and cut down in order to create something so ugly and terrible; as she gazed at the center of all the destruction Isengard.

"They had voices of their own. Saruman! A wizard should know better!" Treebeard growled more enraged than Ruby had ever seen him, before letting out a furious roar that nearly shook her out of the branches. "There is no curse in Elvish, Entish, or the tongues of men for this treachery." Just then another sound emitted from the forest behind them, and she could feel Pippin turn to get a better look though she was frozen in horror at the desolation in front.

"Look! The Trees! They're moving!" Pippin cried, breaking her trance and causing her to turn and look as well. Sure enough the whole borders of Fangorn were beginning to stir, letting out a series of what sounded like howls though she couldn't be sure.

"Where are they going?" Merry asked, turning to look at Treebeard hope beginning to creep into his voice.

"They have business with the Orcs." He replied before narrowing his eyes in utter rage. "My business is with Isengard tonight. With rock and stone." At that moment dozens of Ents seemed to burst from the forest and come to stand behind Treebeard, their fury matching his. All of the hobbits mouths dropped open in surprise at this, and then smiled in delight.

"Yes!" Merry cried in victory, making Ruby giggle and shake her head before turning and giving Pippin a big hug.

"You did it Pippin! You did it!" She squealed with utter satisfaction and glee.

"No. We did it." He told her, before leaning in and giving her a quick kiss. It couldn't have lasted more than second, but apparently it was long enough for Merry to notice for he gaped at them in utter astonishment but they had no time to explain as the Ents began to plod down the long slope to Isengard.

"Hooraroom. Come my friends. The Ents are going to war. It is likely that we go to our doom. Last march of the Ents!" Treebeard cried and Ruby braced herself for whatever danger and excitement might lie ahead.


	16. The Flooding of Isenguard

Chapter 16

The Flooding of Isengard

The Ents stormed into Isengard fighting the thousands (at least) of orcs there in any way they could: throwing rocks, crushing them under foot, and tearing down every tower they could reach. Ruby looked up and saw Saruman pacing his balcony scowling down at them as they systematically destroyed everything he had sought to build up. Smiling to herself she raised her own stone and threw it, and suddenly there were two soaring through the air and just nicking him on either side of his face.

"Yes!" She cried victoriously before turning to see who had thrown the other stone only to see Pippin grinning at her triumphantly.

"A fine hit!" He told her, and she grinned back.

"Yours was too." She replied.

"Break the dam! Release the river!" Treebeard suddenly shouted above the dim, and the two turned to see one of the Ents working on the supports of the dam, seeking to break it as best he could and suddenly the water gushed forth sweeping the helpless orcs under its current.

"Ruby, Pippin, hold on!" Merry called to his friends, and they immediately complied clinging to Treebeards branches as well as each other.

"Hold on, little hobbits!" Treebeard warned bracing himself just as the water hit the Ents full force and flushed the Orcs and all of their terrible constructions over the edge of the Isengard caverns washing them clean once and for all while the Ents stood firm.

"He doesn't look too happy, does he?" Merry teased, the next day after the battle was through and the Ents had clearly won, as the three hobbit friends waded in the water and gazed up at the angry face of Saruman.

"Not too happy at all, Merry." Pippin agreed smiling brightly.

"Still, I suppose the view would be quite nice from up there." Merry continued on with their little joke. Ruby couldn't help but smile. This was the Merry and Pippin she had known and grown to love. It was so great to hear them joking around again.

"Oh yes. It's a quality establishment. I hear the staff are very good." She joined in earning a couple of winning grins from the two boys, before Merry became preoccupied with stealthily checking his height with Pippin's. She had to cover her mouth in order to stifle the laugh, which of course made Pip immediately turn around to see what the commotion was though Merry was trying to cover it up by playing with his hair.

"What are you doing?" Pip asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, the world's back to normal, that's all." Merry told him smiling satisfactorily.

"No it isn't. I'm starving." Pippin complained, and Ruby had to nod her head in agreement. It felt like ages since they had had a proper meal.

"Good luck trying to find something decent to eat around here. Probably nothing but dead rats and moldy bread." Merry told them rather gloomily picking up a floating basket and tossing out its contents. Suddenly Pippin picks up a floating apple, before turning to the sky as if trying to figure out where it might have come from and if it was 'raining' apples again. Ruby might have found this amusing but then she one floating in the water, and another nearby. She reached out to grab them and began to follow their trail with the boy's right behind her. They continued following this trail until they came upon the jackpot: a room full of all sorts of food.

"Saruman's storeroom!" Ruby cried in astonishment at their lucky find, leaping forward to examine all the different food though when she turned around she found the boys preoccupied with quite a different prize.

"I don't believe it." Pippin breathed gazing at the two barrels in awe.

"It can't be." Merry murmured reverently.

"It is." Pippin said delightedly.

"Longbottom leaf. The finest pip-weed in South Farthing." Merry stated sounding as if he had found a piece of heaven itself.

"It's perfect. One barrel each. Unless of course you want some Ruby." Pippin offered, a little sheepish that he hadn't thought of splitting with her in the first place, though Merry's face was one of near horror at the suggestion.

"No I'm fine thank you." She declined politely never having had any desire to try the stuff after she had heard about Hazel's little misadventure with it years ago. "But what about Treebeard? Shouldn't you share some with him?"

"Share it?" Merry frowned again, after his brief relief at Ruby's refusal. "No. No. Dead plants and all that. Don't think he'd understand. Could be a distant relative." He argued safely.

"Oh. I get it." Pippin said touching his finger to his nose and smiling mischievously. "Don't be hasty."

"Exactly." Merry replied and Ruby rolled her eye as he pulled out his pipe from somewhere in his cloak and took a deep smoke of the 'fine' stuff. "Bar-hrum." He said in a fairly decent impersonation of Treebeard and at that all three of them burst into peals of laughter; for despite all of the darkness they had witnessed for this one moment light had prevailed and happiness filled the air around them.


End file.
